Nothing's fair in Love and Pranks
by Krissy4
Summary: The sequel to 'All is Fair in Love and Pranks'. I recomend reading it before this or else you might get confused. There's some lj sd and rl later on.
1. Crying Babies

Lily, James, Sirius, and Daemon sat around the circular table in Lily and James' house, laughing.  
  
Lily pushed her red hair out of her face. "You really did act as a stripper at James' bachelor party Sirius?"  
  
"Oh he didn't act. He really did strip down to that bikini he wore during our fashion show. He asked me if he could borrow it again." Daemon laughed; her black hair falling in front of her face.  
  
"You should have seen James' smile when he saw me in it again." Sirius said to Lily.  
  
"You mean scream" James corrected.  
  
"Let's face it Lily. Your husband and my cousin likes Sirius a little too much." Daemon said, grabbing a potato chip.  
  
"That was over a year ago. I'm perfectly sane now."  
  
"So you admit it!" Lily laughed.  
  
"Come on Sirius. They're going to be laughing for a while. We should really check the kids." James said, dragging Sirius out of his chair.  
  
The two men walked into the den and saw Sirius and Daemon's little girl sitting on the floor, playing with blocks.  
  
"I Daddy. I Pongs" She said, looking up at them.  
  
"Prongs Nikki. Prrrrongs." He corrected.  
  
"Pongs." She nodded; her short black hair bouncing up and down.  
  
"Nikki," Sirius said as he picked her up, "do you know where Harry is?"  
  
Nikki's bright blue eyes swiveled over to the overturned playpen. Sirius placed her on the floor and walked over to the play pen with James.  
  
"No Daddy. No Pongs. No. Peas no." She begged.  
  
James flipped over the playpen and Harry jumped out wearing a muggle werewolf mask, growling. On the other side of the room Nikki began to cry.  
  
"Oh dammit," Sirius cursed, running over to his one year old daughter as James tried to get the mask off of Harry.  
  
"Please stop crying Nikki." Sirius pleaded cradling her. "Please stop or your mommy will kill me."  
  
On queue, Daemon came running down the hall and skidded to a stop. "Sirius what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing it was Harry that scared her."  
  
"Harry is just a baby. He wouldn't do that."  
  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Sing that song she likes."  
  
"Fine. I will." Sirius said, walking up the stairs so he could be with her in private.  
  
"Are you sure that it's a good idea to do that Daemon? If Sirius sang to me, I'd most likely cry then calm down."  
  
"So would I but for some reason he can sing this one really well."  
  
"Well that's new."  
  
They both went back to the kitchen and could hear Sirius singing through the air vent.  
  
"Holding you, I held everything. For a moment I wasn't I the king? If I only know, how the king would fall, then who's to say 'You know I might have changed it all'  
  
"And I. I'm glad I didn't know. The way it all would end, the way it all would go-o  
  
"Our lives; It's better to leave to chance. I could of miss the pain, But I would of have to miss the dance."  
  
"Wow. He is good." James said in amazement.  
  
"I know, for once."  
  
"There is no way that that is our Sirius."  
  
"I know it's hard to believe but, things chance and his singing was gladly one of them."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: We people, here is the sequel for you. I hope that you enjoyed it and trust me, it'll get funnier soon.  
  
(Responses from the prequel) Lilypad-James - Oooh another cheerleader. I feel sorry for you that you aren't cheerleading anymore. We still are practicing because we're going into the competition in Sydney (Nova Scotia not Australia). Our team was second last last time but everyone else thought that we were going to do better because of our dances (I wasn't on the team last year.) What is your team's name? We're the Saerc Saints. (Maybe I should be e-mailing you instead of in the A/N. It's going to be longer then the story soon. (You can e-mail me @: Kristine_cheer@canada.com)  
  
KirjavaLyra - I'm glad that you loved it. 


	2. Death to Potters

"You're going to work in that?" Sirius asked Daemon as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, why?," She asked, fixing her black waist-length hair into two buns.  
  
"Well, most people who work at the Ministry wear robes. Not jeans, tank tops and bandanas."  
  
"I'm the head of the Muggle Defense Against the Dark Arts; you know that. I have to spend most of the day on the streets looking for Death Eaters and Voldemort. If any muggle sees one of us using magic, I have to modify their memory and I don't think that them seeing me in a robe will help it any. Now, where's the phone."  
  
"I'm not the head of Lost Phone department; you know that." He said as he picked up Nikki.  
  
"Ha, ha," She said as she began to dial seven numbers, waited and began dialing many others. "Why did they have to make their code so long?"  
  
"No clue. How can you remember it?"  
  
Daemon waited for a moment. "Hi Lily, Happy Birthday old timer. Listen since its Halloween tomorrow and you three are in hiding, I figured that me and Sirius could take Harry Trick-or-Treating with Nikki. I doubt that the Death Eaters are looking for me. Ok, we'll see you tomorrow then." She said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Bye Sirius. Bye Nikki darling." She said as she gave them each a kiss. She went to the fireplace and flooed off to work.  
  
"Ok Nikki, it's just the two of us. What do you want to do?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Sirius what are you doing in that..still?"  
  
"Nikki wont let me out of it. I tried to but she began crying." He explained over supper the next day, wearing a tutu.  
  
"I think that James would love to see you in that lovely ensemble." She said with smirk.  
  
"Pongs?" Nikki asked from her highchair.  
  
"Yes Prongs. Sirius you really should get going. You're going to have to drive there, they blocked their fireplace."  
  
"Alright, but I'm bringing the motorbike." He said as he got up.  
  
"Are you sure that that's a good idea? After all you are picking up Harry."  
  
"I'll just be like driving with Nikki. It'll be fine." He said as he threw a leather jacket over his tutu and left. He came back in. "Why didn't you tell me that I was still in this?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily you should go get Harry ready. Sirius should be here soon to pick him up." James said from the couch.  
  
"Ok but I don't like the idea of him going as a tiger for Halloween. He wont match Nikki's forest nymph costume" She said as she heard a knock at the door. "Sirius' pretty early."  
  
James leaned over and looked over at the door from the window, "Lily, it's not Sirius. It's him he's at the door. Go take Harry and run for it." He warned her.  
  
"James you can't take him on by yourself." She squeaked.  
  
"Go upstairs and get Harry out of his crib. I'll hold him off as long as I can, when you get him apparate to Daemon's house."  
  
"But James..."  
  
"Go now. I'll mss you." James said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Lily began to run up the stairs as she heard the downstairs' door blast open. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but tried to hold them back as she opened Harry's door.  
  
"Come on Harry, it's time to go." She said as she began to pick him up.  
  
"I don't believe that you will be going anywhere my dear" Voldemort hissed as he blasted the door much like he did earlier.  
  
"James..." she whispered.  
  
"I don't believe that he will be helping you..he was so foolish." He grinned a smirk that made his white skin shine in the setting sun. "Adava Kedavra" he shouted, causing Lily to fall to the ground. He strolled over her body and stopped at Harry, still in his crib.  
  
"Adava Kedavra" he shouted.  
  
~*~  
  
'What's Hagrid doing at James' house..and more importantly, where is Lames' house?' He asked himself as he sped up Honeysuckle road in Godric's Hollow.  
  
"Hagrid, what happened?" He gasped, looking at the destroyed house.  
  
"He found them. Professor Dumbledore sent me here to check up on them He was hopping that they could have defeated him."  
  
"And.." Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sirius." He said sincerely, eyes glancing at the two hands sticking out of the rubble, wearing rings.  
  
"No..no" he choked. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"I've got him right here. I've got orders from Professor Dumbledore to bring him to the Dursley's if they died."  
  
"Give him to me Hagrid. I'm his god father." He pleaded as he got off his motorbike.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have orders."  
  
"I understand. Hagrid, take my bike to the Dursley's. I won't be needing it anymore." He walked over to the almost sleeping Harry, gave him a kiss and apparated off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sirius, where's Harry and your bike?"  
  
"He's at the Dursley's."  
  
"Why would he be at the Dursley's? They hate him! The only reason I can think that he would be there is if....." Daemon paused. "Is Lily.."  
  
Sirius only nodded.  
  
"And James.." She asked, eyes swelling with tears.  
  
"I'm afraid so.."  
  
"No! No! This can't be; first my Mom, then my Dad, then my aunt and uncle, and now James and Lily?" She cried into Sirius' shoulder. "Why is my whole family being killed?"  
  
"I don't know. But don't worry. I promise that no one else will die. Voldemort is gone." He consoled her. 'but the scum that did this is still alive..' He toughed to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius slipped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He leaned over the bead and gave his wife a kiss.  
  
"I'll miss you." He whispered.  
  
He walked down the hall and went into Nikki's room. He leaned over the bed for what seemed to be an eternity. "I'm going to miss you too."  
  
He snuck down the stairs and went outside to the town bellow.  
  
~*~  
  
"Peter!" He yelled in furry.  
  
"Sirius.." He squeaked. "Lily and James Sirius! How could you?" He screamed, making many muggle passer byers give him a weird look.  
  
"I'm not the one who did it!" He yelled, even though they were less the three feet apart.  
  
"Of course you weren't! You got you're good old buddy Voldemort to do it."  
  
"He is not my good buddy."  
  
"You're just saying that so you'll have a witness when the Ministry asked you if you were the one. After all everyone knows that you were their secret-keeper."  
  
Sirius' eyes grew in anger as Peter snuck his wand out from under his sleeve. Sirius' could just catch a glimpse of the Death Mark burned on to his arm. He pointed his wand behind him and whispered the killing curse, killing thirteen muggles, cut off his thumb and snuck into the sewers.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you think that you were doing?" Daemon asked the Magical Hit- Wizards once she got out of the fire place, not hiding her anger at all. She place Nikki in her chair.  
  
"Taking away that murderer. He killed fourteen people and sold out Lily and James."  
  
"He did not. It was Peter Pettigrew who did. Trust me I should know. Sirius is my husband."  
  
"You're just delusional. Sirius was most likely just using you to get to James. You two were cousins..weren't you?"  
  
"He knew James before he knew me."  
  
"That doesn't matter now," said one of the Hit-Wizards, putting his arm around Daemon. "He's gone now."  
  
"What do you mean gone?"  
  
"He's rotting in Azkaban as we speak."  
  
"Who told you to bring him there?" She shouted.  
  
"Fudge did. Why?"  
  
"Is Fudge the head of your department?"  
  
"No. You are why?"  
  
"Exactly. I am the head of your department. Not Fudge. So that means that you don't take orders from him."  
  
"We thought that.." One of them stammered.  
  
"That's right, you thought. And who told you to bring him off to Azkaban?"  
  
"Fudge did."  
  
"Did he give him a trail?"  
  
"....No."  
  
Daemon ran to the hallway. "Arthur," She called, "could you watch Nikki for me? I have to go see someone for a minute."  
  
"Alright." He said. "Oh is that a rattle? I always wanted to see how they worked."  
  
Daemon ran up the stairs and opened the door to Fudges' office.  
  
"What gave you the idea that you were allowed to do that?"  
  
"To do what?" He asked, looking up from a document.  
  
"Throwing my husband in jail?"  
  
"He's a murderer. Plain and simple."  
  
"No, he is not. It was Pettigrew. He sold out Lily and James. Killed all those muggles."  
  
"Yes thank you" Fudge said to whoever he was on the phone with.  
  
"Weren't you listening to me?" She asked, a little too ticked off.  
  
"Yes and don't worry. You can go home. I called your friend Remus for you and he said that he'll meet you there to make sure you don't do anything too irrational."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay so this was more sad then funny. So sue me. James and Lily died; I don't think that I could make that funny like I did when Daemon's parents died.  
  
The girl who loves my fic - I'm glad you loved it. I'm sorry but that was the last chapter with Sirius. Well, he will be appearing at moments in later chapters thought.  
  
Super Poet Girl - It's alright started so you can't burst. P.S - next chap. Nikki = 5 years old. Think about it. 


	3. Nikki's Food Creations

"Please Remus." Daemon begged over the phone. "I really need you to do this for me."  
  
"I don't know.." Remus voice came from the other line.  
  
"Please. I would normally get Lé Anna to but she's gone right now and Sirius isn't here. Besides, this will be the first time I'll be seeing him in almost four years."  
  
"Alright. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Thank you so much Remus. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll see you in a minute." She said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Nikki," She called up the stairs. "Come down here."  
  
"What Mommy?" Nikki asked, rubbing her eyes. She had her mom's glossy black hair falling to her shoulders and her dad's pale blue eyes.  
  
"Remus is going to be coming over to babysit you today and tomorrow."  
  
"What about Lé Anna?" She asked, still in her pajamas.  
  
"She had to go somewhere"  
  
"Oh, okay." She sighed, taking an apple out of the fridge. "Why didn't Remus babysit me yesterday instead of Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George and Percy?"  
  
"Because Remus turns into something big and furry every moth and that's what he was doing yesterday. So he might be tired so could you take care of him?"  
  
"Yep," she said through a mouth full of chewed apple.  
  
There was a swooshing sound from the other room and a green light from the fireplace as Remus came into the white-washed kitchen.  
  
"Well, I'm here." He said coming into the room where the two girls where currently standing.  
  
"Thank you so much Remus. Nikki has to go to school in an hour, she can get there by herself because she has a friend who she walks with and the cross guard is there in the mornings, but you'll have to go get her at around three. She's going to TEC, The Education Center, and she should meet you out front. There's no school tomorrow so she can stay up until she gets tired. I'll see you all tomorrow, bye."  
  
"Say hi to Daddy for me Mom!" Nikki yelled as her mom left through the fireplace.  
  
"I'm going to get ready for school Remus. I'll be pack in a minute." She yelled, running up the stairs.  
  
Remus fell down into a chair; he could hear Nikki running pack down the stairs, her shuffling around the kitchen and then walking towards him.  
  
"Remus.." Nikki's small voice came. He wearily opened his eyes; there she was holding a mug filled with a thick brown liquid.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Mommy told me that you turned into a big furry creature last night and that you weren't feeling well. And when ever I'm not feeling well, she always makes me a chocolate shake so I though that I'd make you one." She explained while handing it over to him.  
  
"Why thank you. What's in it?" He asked while lifting it to his mouth.  
  
"The usual things that's in it. Chocolate fudge syrup, vanilla ice-cream, milk, ice.."  
  
"Sounds good," He said before taking a sip.  
  
"Cat food"  
  
Remus' face turned white as he chocked down what he had in his mouth. "Why did you put cat food in it?"  
  
"Mommy said that you turned into a big furry creature and I thought that it was a cat. So I thought that you would like cat food."  
  
Remus just started at her. Not knowing what to think, it was cute but at the same time, the taste of sea food flavored cat food hung in his mouth reminded him that it wasn't.  
  
"I'll go to school now..." She said in a small voice. "Bye." She picked up her school bag and left through the front door.  
  
"Cat food milkshake," He laughed as he lifted the mug back up to his mouth and took another sip before spitting it out again.  
  
~*~  
  
Daemon's footsteps echoed as she was guided down the dark, dusty hallway of Azkaban. The Dementor left her in front of Sirius' cell.  
  
"Hello, darling," She croaked out.  
  
"Daemon!," He said gleefully. "I missed you so much."  
  
"Nikki says hi."  
  
"How is my little princess? She has to be what, five now?"  
  
"Yes. She should be at school right now."  
  
"Really? My little angel. Who's watching her?"  
  
"Remus is. He like the rest of the world doesn't believe that you're innocent. Only me, Nikki, and Lé Anna, I convinced her."  
  
"I heard from some of the newest people that got brought in that you almost gave Fudge a broken nose when you found out that he sent me here."  
  
"It was no almost. That man's nose will never be in the same place again." She grinned broadly. "No one ticks me off and gets away unhurt."  
  
"That's the girl I married. Daemon, I have to tell you something...important."  
  
"Go ahead Sirius."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Sirius.."  
  
"Listen to me. I'm Sorry. I'm sorry for all the mean things I might have said. I'm Sorry... for all the things I did or didn't do. I'm Sorry...if I ever ignored you or if I ever made you feel bad or put you down. I'm Sorry... If I ever thought I was bigger or better than you."  
  
"Sirius. You don't."  
  
"I Love You. Don't ever forget that! Through bad times and good, I'll always be here for you. I am Sorry... For everything wrong I've ever done. I'm telling you this because what if tomorrow never comes? What if I never get to say good-bye or give a BIG hug to the people I ever cared about? What if you never get to say I'm sorry or I love you?"  
  
"Sirius, you didn't have to tell me that. I always knew that." She choked threw tears.  
  
"I know but sometimes, in here, it feels like no matter how many times I say it, it'll never be enough."  
  
~*~  
  
Remus ran across the temporarily deserted road, he was half an hour late picking up Nikki. She'd most likely be crying. He saw a low ceiling where there was a porch that people could stand under if it was raining, and then he saw Nikki fly right above it, then back down.  
  
"That couldn't have been Nikki." He told himself as he ran around the building. When he got there was two girls in cheerleading uniforms catching her and throwing her straight up again.  
  
"Hi Remus. How are you?" She asked, also in a cheerleading uniform, as she got caught again.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Basket tosses. What does it look like?"  
  
"Why?" He asked, in slight disgust.  
  
"She's on the junior squad for the SAERC Saints," Explained one of the girls.  
  
"SAERC? I thought that this was TEC." He said, suddenly confused.  
  
"Oh, it is. We came here to pick up our little sisters and brothers. SAERC is the Seasonal Activity and Educational Recreation Center," Explained the other.  
  
"Catchy name; come on Nikki, we should get home if you're done here."  
  
"Okay. Bye Mya, bye Tori. See you Monday." Nikki yelled, skipping along side of Remus. They walked up the hill hidden by trees and through the tall grass where Remus lost Nikki.  
  
"Nikki..Nikki where are you Nikki?" He yelled anxiously.  
  
"Hi Remus," She yelled from the house's front door. "What's taking you so long?"  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked her, running across the yard.  
  
"I'm shorter then the grass Remus, I could be standing in there and no one would be able to find me."  
  
"Well I found that out."  
  
~*~  
  
"Nikki, what are you watching?" Remus asked her later that night. He found her on the couch clutching a tub of ice cream staring at the TV screen.  
  
"It's my favorite movie; want to watch it with me?" She asked, scooping out a giant spoonful of ice cream and eating it.  
  
"Sure, what's the name of it?" He asked, sitting down beside her.  
  
"It's a home movie. It has my dad, Lily, James and the no good rat Peter." She said disgusted. "He put my dad in jail and now everybody hates my dad."  
  
"Everybody doesn't hate your dad Nikki." He consoled her.  
  
"But you do, don't you Remus.." She remarked more then asked him. "Don't answer, we're coming up to the good part." She said, turning her attention back to the TV.  
  
Who ever was holding the camera went outside and Remus realized where they were at once. They were outside in the yard decorated for Daemon's and Sirius' wedding. There seemed to be a lot of people laughing. The camera turned to show Sirius on a platform singing.  
  
"Do ya love me? Do ya love me? Do ya love me? Do ya love me?"  
  
The camera paned to the other side of the yard. There was Daemon trying to hide herself in James' shoulder from all of the laughter. Beside James was Lily and Lé Anna both enraged.  
  
"Stop singing Sirius. Please have mercy.." They begged only to have him sing louder.  
  
The TV went blank for a moment and showed Lily in a church running around in a t-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Where is James? We're supposed to get married in an hour and he's not here yet. Oh God, I'm hyperventilating."  
  
"Lily, come on, we got to get you into you dress." Lé Anna begged dragging her away.  
  
"Is it okay if I make myself a sandwich Remus?" Nikki asked from beside him.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." He smiled as he turned his attention back to the television. Daemon, Lily, Lé Anna, Lily's mom, and Lé Anna's mom were all in the dressing room trying to get everything organized. Daemon and Lé Anna, wearing red maids outfits, were trying to get Lily to change in to her wedding dress.  
  
"If Daddy doesn't get here soon, I won't be able to marry James. I need my Daddy to walk me down the aisle." Lily complained.  
  
"If you get into your dress your Daddy will come." Lé Anna told her while handing her the dress.  
  
"No he won't."  
  
"If you don't get in to the dress you can't have any wedding cake; Chocolate wedding cake." Daemon bribed Lily. Lily immediately snatched the dress and went to change.  
  
"She's pathetic"  
  
The screen went blue as Nikki sat back down on the couch.  
  
"The movie will start again soon." She informed him; taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"What kind of a sandwich is that!?" He exclaimed.  
  
"It's my own creation. The bread is pound cake, and then you spread chocolate syrup on it; add some gummy worms, M&Ms, jellybeans and caramel and you have a sandwich. Want one? I made about five."  
  
"No thanks. The movie is back." He said, turning his attention back to the screen. It was showing James, Sirius, Peter, and himself all sitting around the table in Daemon's and Sirius' kitchen. There were a lot of empty Butterbeer bottles on the table and quite a few on the floor. James, Sirius, and Peter were all talking while Remus tried to tune an acoustic guitar.  
  
"Remus you're never going to get that damn thing tuned again," James criticized, having trouble keeping his balance.  
  
"I'll prove you wrong. If I can tune it, we'll all have to sing that song your dad used to sing." Remus growled.  
  
"Deal." James said, having trouble to sit still in his chair. Not more then three minutes later Remus had the old guitar in tune.  
  
"Now you all have to sing." Remus crackled.  
  
"Oh shut up. You have to sing too."  
  
Remus picked up the guitar and strummed it. "Whenever you're ready boys."  
  
"Keep Smilin', Keep Smilin'. 'Cause at the end of the tunnel the light's coming in. Keep Smilin', Keep Smilin'  
  
"Long ago when I was back in school, I tried to be a rebel, tried to act so cool. Nobody gave me a second glance, then she came along and she gave me a chance. Pretty Lady put an end to my strife. Congratulations we were high on life."  
  
"A dozen beers later she became my wife" Sirius sang alone.  
  
"It took you a dozen?" James asked shocked as Peter snapped his fingers.  
  
"It'd take me more then a dozen to get married." Remus admitted.  
  
"Stop that snapping!" James snapped.  
  
"Oh it was a gamble." Sirius trailed off.  
  
"Keep Smilin', Keep Smilin'. 'Cause at the end of the tunnel the light's coming in. Keep Smilin', Keep Smilin'  
  
"At twenty five my wife was still around. The only job of choices were the crown and the clown. Flipping burgers in a stupid hat - God life sucks, you want fries with that? Got a call for a job out west packed my wife and kids and I sold the nest. When I got there well you know the rest  
  
"So, did you get the job?" Remus asked Sirius eagerly.  
  
"Will you shut up and just sing?"  
  
"KEEP SMILIN'."  
  
"Not yet, not yet.."  
  
"Now I'm old and my kids are gone. I've moved back because that's where I belong. Happy ending to a life of pain, My body's shot but I still got my brain. I'm feeling kind of bothered and I'll tell you why; All there's left to do is pay my taxes and die  
  
"Daemon is going to have a fit when she gets home, just look at this place"  
  
"'Nother beer?"  
  
"Well..If ya wanna walk a mile in my shoes, well ya gotta be ready to pay my dues. Keep Smiling..keep Smiling. 'Cause at the end of the tunnel, the light's coming in."  
  
"Did you just hear a car door?"  
  
"WHAT'S THIS?!" Daemon screeched from the door way on the TV.  
  
Remus laughed as he watched himself and his old friends run out the door to escape "Hurricane Daemon."  
  
"Does your mom still have that temper Nikki?" He asked her. Remus turned and looked at her and saw her laying spread eagle on the couch, clutching one of her sandwiches, fast asleep. One of Daemon's furry cats was curled up on Nikki's chest, purring contently. Remus tried to get up to bring Nikki to her bed room when he felt something heavy on his lap. There was Oreo, claws keeping him in tacked, asleep and heavy. Remus threw his head back and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Could it be? Oh My gosh! It is! A New Chapter! Halleluiah!  
  
On a sadder note, exams start Monday so that'll lessen my updates (not like I updated in a while). Sorry that it took so long but I was having trouble with finding the song Lyrics. On a brighter note, my cousin turns two tomorrow (the 24) so..Yah!  
  
Dani - Glad to hear from you again! I'm sorry that I killed Lily and James (Well, really Voldemort did but, same diff) but it's sort of important to the story.  
  
Super Poet Gurl - Cat Food Milkshake. Care for some?  
  
KirjavaLyra - Once again I'm sorry that I took them away but I had to. It's complicated. Too complicated for even me to understand. As for Daemon she's more..Yell now, Cry later. Like me.. 


	4. The Small Ball

Remus stirred on the couch. He warily opened his eyes and saw two bright green eyes looking straight at him.  
  
"Augh!" He yelped while falling off the couch, causing an orange cat to fall off too.  
  
"I see Ginger woke you up!" Nikki said, shoving a spoon full of cereal into her mouth.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked, trying to find his balance.  
  
"It's eight. Mommy called and said that she'd be back by lunch 'cause we have to get ready for the ball. Are you coming?" She asked before feeding herself again.  
  
"I don't know......"  
  
"Please. Please, please, please, please. Please, please, please, please..."  
  
"If I come will you stop?"  
  
"Maybe," She grinned.  
  
"If I'm feeling up to it," he told her sternly as he went to get himself some cereal.  
  
"Lé Anna's going to be there." She said suddenly causing Remus to drop the milk carton.  
  
"Really?" He asked trying to hide his face that was red from blushing.  
  
"Yeah, so you're coming, because you want to see her, because you want to marry her, because you love her right?"  
  
"What gave you an idea like that?"  
  
"Mommy did." She said simply. Remus whirled around and glared at her. Nikki noticed him and put on a big, cheesy smile. "Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, you're right honey." Daemon said as she came out of the Living Room. "Good Morning."  
  
"Hi Mommy. How's Daddy?" Nikki asked right away.  
  
"He's alive." She smirked. "So you're coming to the ball tonight to see your 'dear Lé Anna'?"  
  
".. ... Yes." He said meekly as he made his way to the fire place. "I'll be here at seven."  
  
"Bye Remus." Nikki called as he disappeared into the fire.  
  
``````````````````  
  
At seven o'clock Remus came out of the fire place and made his way to the vast dining room down the hall. Everything thing in there was white if you exclude the staircase that lead to the room where the younger people were. Remus started to scan the room, Daemon was talking with Cornelius Fudge, Arthur Weasley and his wife was talking with someone from his department and everyone else was dancing.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked himself when he spotted her. She was standing by the punch bowl wearing a red dress robe and looking stunning with her golden blonde hair in a fancy bun. He started to make his way over to her.  
  
"Hi Lé Anna." He said as he got to the other side of the room.  
  
"I'm so insulted Remus." She busted out. "You think that I'm Lé Anna?"  
  
Remus looked in to her chocolate brown eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Lisa. I thought that you were .."  
  
"If you say my sister I'll have to bite you." She said as she got herself more punch. "So what's new with you?"  
  
"I've narrowly avoided being bitten. How about you?" He asked as he got himself some punch.  
  
"I'm working in the department of Muggle technology. It's getting pretty fun. I just starting working on a computer now it's a little slow but it's evolving."  
  
"I see." He said before he took a sip of his drink. "Why didn't Lé Anna come?"  
  
"She has a cold." She said as something fell down the stairs. Every head in the room turned to see Nikki and a blonde haired boy tumble down the stairs.  
  
"Nikki!" Daemon screeched.  
  
"Draco" Lucious Malfoy said as he strolled over to help to pry the two apart. Remus walked over like the rest of the people to see what was happening. Draco seemed to have Nikki in a head lock and she seemed to be biting his arm.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Nikki? You know better then to bite someone in the arm." Daemon snapped.  
  
"He started it mom. He called me a ..." She protested.  
  
"A What?" She asked impatiently  
  
"It rhymes with 'disaster' and starts with a 'B'" She said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Draco did you call her that?" Lucious asked seizing his arm.  
  
"Yes," he replied meekly.  
  
"Me and your mother did not raise you in that sort of manner. Now you apologies this instant" He commanded.  
  
"I'm sorry that I called you that."  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't bite your arm off when I bit you."  
  
"Nikki.. " Daemon warned sternly.  
  
"Now, now Daemon it's nothing to worry about." Lucious said soothingly. "Some children are just rude. She gets that from her father and you."  
  
Daemon hung her head, raised her eyebrows and breathe through her teeth. "You're dead!" She announced while plunging in to him and biting his arm as he put her in a head lock.  
  
```````````  
  
"I can't believe you Daemon," Remus said as he helped her carry the dishes to the kitchen. "It's not like you to act up like that in public."  
  
"You heard what his called Nikki. Now can you tell me that you weren't the least bit offended by that and if he insulted you that you would not be filled with rage that you can not control?" She asked him as she set the dishes on to the counter with a clunk.  
  
Remus stared into her eyes and put his dishes on to the table beside him. "You're right. Nikki isn't mine but I would be ready to hurt him."  
  
"Not hurt; kill" She corrected.  
  
"You're sounding like Sirius." He commented behind her.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You sound like a murderer"  
  
"My husband didn't kill anyone Remus." She said, holding back tears. "And he didn't sell out Lily and James either. You'd have to be soulless before you sell out you best friend and I assure you that he has a soul. And if you think that for one second that he did, then you must be blind or maybe you're the one who sold them out and not Peter."  
  
"Daemon how can you say something like that?" He asked in a hurt tone.  
  
"The same way that you could say that Sirius did that." She said before leaving the kitchen.  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: Hello Again. Sorry that this chapter is shorter then usual but the next one will be longer and it'll even have Lé Anna in it. (Woo Hoo!) Anyways if anyone is in the mood for another Lily/James story like the sequel I wrote a new story that you should check out if you wish. (Catch me when I fall)  
  
Dani - I'm glad that you didn't give up hope on me. I had Exams so I'm sorry that it took so long to update this. Anyways, I was going to write a part into this where Mrs. Weasley was yelling at the boys for not trying to break up the fight but I wanted to get this up as soon as possible so I took it out.  
  
Super Poet Girl - (HURRY UP AND UPDATE!!! Bajeebus) Back to my story. I'm glad that you loved it.  
  
Please Review/Flame (If you must) I love constructive criticism 


	5. Eight Years Later

Remus walked up the stairs in Daemon's house and opened the door to Nikki's room and peered in like he did for the past eight years. There she was, officially a teenager and the hardest thing to wake up. He opened the door and began his routine that he did to wake her up. He raised the pot and wooden spoon that he took from the kitchen and began to clang it together like it was a triangle (the instrument, not shape).  
  
"Alright wake up!" He shouted as he threw her curtain back to reveal the unbelievably bright sun. "It's ten o'clock. Get a move on."  
  
"Who dares to disturb the princess?" She mumbled from her pillow.  
  
"Her lowly servant who has made her a delightful meal of cereal and milk that will get soggy if you don't hurry up and get up." He explained as he threw her cheerleading uniform at her. "Now get changed. You have a competition in an hour." He ended as he closed the door.  
  
Remus descended the stairs and entered the kitchen as he heard the oh-so- familiar sound of Nikki, only half awake, walking into a wall. She came down the stairs in her green and white cheerleading uniform and her shaggy short black hair in a high ponytail.  
  
"Sugar please Remus" She requested when she sat down looking at her bland cereal.  
  
"Yes you're majesty." He said and placed the sugar bowl in front of her.  
  
"Thank you and don't use that tone of voice with me." She commanded as she poured half of the sugar on to her cereal.  
  
"Going a little light on the sugar don't you think?" He asked her sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not in the mood right now. I just woke up Remus," She warned before she began to drink the milk out of her bowl.  
  
"I'll go start up the car" Remus told her as she went to brush her teeth. He walked out of the giant white house, no longer disguised as a cottage, and began to cool off the car. Seconds later Nikki came out the door and in to the car.  
  
"We need to go to the beach. I left my cheerleading shoes there last time I visited Lé Anna." She explained as she buckled her self in. "You still like Lé Anna right?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't see her since your Dad got taken a-. " He cut himself off. He glanced at Nikki who was currently looking out the window.  
  
"He's innocent you know." She said about five minutes into the drive.  
  
"Does she live in a beach house?" He questioned as he turned into the lot in front of the Snack Shack.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute." She said as she left the car. She ran up to the nearest house and a girl with fiery red hair opened the door and gave Nikki a sweet smile before she handed her her white shoes. Remus suddenly had this sinking feeling that he was looking directly at Lily.  
  
"Nikki." He asked as she slipped on her shoes and they were headed towards the school. "Who was that?"  
  
"It was Lé Anna's friend Carrie. Why?"  
  
"No reason. . she just reminded me of someone."  
  
````````` "Nikki how can you stand being thrown into the air like that?" Remus asked in disbelief as her team left the floor.  
  
"I just got used to it I guess." She said as her cell phone began to ring. "Hello," she said as she flipped it opened. "Hi Mom. What's.. wha? What happened? .. Un-huh..I just finished...Ok. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye."  
  
"Remus. We have to leave." She said as she hung up the small phone and left towards the door.  
  
"What happened?" He asked as they climbed into the car.  
  
"My Dad escaped." She said as they began to drive out of the parking lot.  
  
"How?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"They don't know. Mom's already home." She noted as the pulled up to the house.  
  
The two walked through the house and into the kitchen where Daemon was sitting, looking very unprofessional, clinging on to a mug filled with hot chocolate.  
  
"Daemon what's wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"They want me to search for my own husband and then kill my own husband. I can't do it. Oh, and as a safety procedure, they want you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts Remus."  
  
"What? Why?" He asked completely shocked.  
  
"They're looking for a new teacher, Lockheart went nuts, like the little fruit wasn't before he lost his memory. You're one of Sirius'. 'friends'. I know that you want him captured. You don't even believe that he's innocent. Beside you taught Nikki DADA last year for me."  
  
"I guess that I could do that." He said reluctantly. "Does Dumbledore want to see me?"  
  
"Yes. He said as soon as possible would be the best." Daemon said solemnly.  
  
"Alright. I'll go see him. Is it ok if I use your fireplace?" He asked as he turned towards it.  
  
"Go ahead." She said before he disappeared.  
  
"Mom I have something to show you." Nikki said once Remus was gone.  
  
Daemon followed her into the basement and down the small hallway to the room where she, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, and Lé Anna used to spend their nights together. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on the bed where Sirius would sleep. There on the bed was a big shabby black dog with pale blue soulful eyes.  
  
"Dose he have to go?" Nikki asked quietly.  
  
"No. Not tonight at least." She told her as she hugged the thin dog.  
  
``````````````````  
  
"Hello Remus." Professor Dumbledore said as he greeted him the Three Broomsticks. "How are you?"  
  
"Hello Professor. I'm quite good. It was so long since I was here." He reminisced as he gazed around the restaurant when someone talking with Prof. McGonagall caught his eyes. She was still a vision of loveliness after all these years. Her hair seemed so light as the sunlight reflected off of it. Her eyes were a warm grey unlike Malfoy's. Her smile was the same as it was thirteen years ago. She looked the same as she did in school; it was almost like she drank from the fountain of youth and never would age.  
  
"Let's get going Remus." Professor Dumbledore said as he put his arm around his shoulders and guided him out the door. But as he passed her she caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye and gasped as he left. Remus seemed to feel himself melt away as he lost sight of Lé Anna after twelve years apart.  
  
``````````````  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this up but I was away during March break, then my computer crashed, and I had a cheerleading competition (We lost.) Oh well, I hope that you all enjoyed it even though it was short.  
  
Dani - I'm sorry that I didn't 'update!update!update!updat!update!' soon enough. Nikki is one of my characters, she's Sirius' and Daemon's little girl. Oh and I'm glad that I'm one of your regular stories that updates (though it took me a while this time)  
  
Draco-luver - I'm afraid to say that he does believe that he did do that and sadly Daemon did not bite off Luscious' arm. (Though she did leave a nice scar)  
  
Super Poet Gurl - You said that you will and I'm still waiting. I know that you have homework (we're in the same classes) but still, I'm growing impatient. PS. Glad that you liked it.  
  
I would LOVE to dedicate this chapter to my friend Shondelle who lost her mom almost two week ago. We're all her for you hun. 


	6. Talking with an Old Lover

"I still don't see why you want me Professor" Remus said meekly as they walked down the corridor to his new office.  
  
"I'm sure that you'll be fine Remus, as long as you make sure that you get to the Whomping Willow on time unlike that unlucky incident near Christmas in your seventh year." Dumbledore told him as he unlocked the door and gave him the keys  
  
"You knew about that?" He gasped.  
  
"You'd be surprised at what I know." Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled. "I'll send someone in to help you." He said be fore closing the door.  
  
Remus walked slowly through his new office and looked at the material that he was supposed to be teaching the different grades and heaved a sigh. This wasn't going to be anything like teaching Nikki. She was simple minded and got bored easily and she was the only one that he had to teach, this was going to be at least fifteen at a time.  
  
"I see that you got Harry." A voice told him as he snapped back from his spell.  
  
"What?" He asked, jumping slightly and ended looking into Lé Anna's warm grey eyes.  
  
"Harry Potter. You know, Lily and James' son. He scared Nikki with a muggle werewolf mask. He looks like James but with Lily's eyes. He's slightly scrawny, he's known as The Boy Who Lived. Sirius is supposed to be out to get him because he's his godfather. You know, Harry."  
  
"Sirius is out to kill him because he didn't get a chance to when Lily and James died." He said making Lé Anna sigh in anger like she used to when he was being "Stubborn." She didn't talk to him for a few minutes while the silence was tense. She looked up at the ceiling and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked her, cocking up an eyebrow.  
  
"Remember that?" She asked while pointing to a scorch mark of the roof of the room with his, Lé Anna's, James', Sirius', Lily's, Peter's, and Daemon's signature around it.  
  
"They still have that?" Remus smiled as he remembered that day.  
  
It was hard to forget. The seven of them were supposed to be doing group spells on an apple but they all pronounced it differently and ended up with a fire breathing, rabid apple. He could still see the vein throbbing in Prof. MacKay's head as he ordered them into his office. But of course Sirius got bored with his speech about pronunciation before it even began and began to pester Daemon who was holding the apple and made her throw it. Before long it was a game of 'Hot-Potato' instead of a punishment. But James just had to show off and bounce if off of the Prof's head and made it breath fire on the ceiling and while he was yelling at James, they mad a human pyramid behind his back and they each singed their names.  
  
"So.. " Lé Anna said, changing the subject. "Why didn't you ever write back? Is the little wife jealous?"  
  
"No. I'm not married." He said in a small voice.  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"No. I'm waiting for the right man to come back." She said as she placed her head in her hands and put on a dreamy look as she glanced at Remus. "Teddy Bear"  
  
"Don't call me that." He said while blushing.  
  
"But you make such a cute teddy bear.' She laughed as he bushed her off his desk. "I got to go get my lessons in order. I'm just down the hall if you want to talk OK." She told him as she began to leave the room.  
  
"What do you teach?" He asked as she made her way out the door.  
  
"Arithmacy" She said as she popped her head back into view. "For eight years now."  
  
Remus groaned as he began to pick up the books he needed. He picked up the book he used in his fifth year. He noticed the corner of something sticking out of the top of the book. He gently pulled it out and saw a picture that Peter gave him of Lily, Daemon and Lé Anna sitting on the couch writing the Essays that they had to write.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh at the moving picture. They had at least twenty pieces of crumpled up parchment on the floor and they were very absorbed into the work. He started to stare at them. Lily seemed to be hugging her paper as she wrote with her left hand; Lé Anna was crouched over slightly, keeping her quill straight while Daemon seemed to be bored as her quill swirled around as she wrote her loopy letters. But of course, Daemon being Daemon, she began to go all over the place ass he began to draw only to crumble it up and throw it of the floor.  
  
Then, from off the picture, he, Sirius, and James pounced on them. Lé Anna kept working on her work like nothing happened; Lily seemed to be giving James the yelling of a lifetime as Daemon pelted Sirius with the piece of parchment she messed up with and was screeching.  
  
He put down the picture of the six of them, went to his filing cabinet, opened the drawer dedicated to Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in the third year and pulled out Harry's file. He brought the file to his desk and opened it. There looking up at him was a scrawny looking boy that looked like James' clone but green eyes. He looked at the list of broken rules and almost choked. He had broken more rules in two years then James and Sirius combined.  
  
"This isn't going to be easy." He told himself as he fell backwards.  
  
````````````````````````` A/N: Well, there we go. Another short chapter in the story. (I'm really loosing my knack.) Oh, well. It's better then none, right?  
  
Super Poet Gurl - I'm glad that you replied. Even more glad that you finally updated. Once I get the downstairs' computer, I'll reply. Glad you laughed but why did you cry (You know, why were you sad? I didn't punch you did I?)  
  
bmw - (ch. 4) It's okay. I'm just glad that you got around to eventually reviewing. I'm glad that you like it. (ch. 5) I don't know if it is but it should be. For both of them. (ch. 6) I updated. Are you happy?  
  
geordie lass 4eva - Did you read more?  
  
bookwormHP - I used to have nightmares that I'd be waken up like that. I updated (as you can obviously see) Did you like it?  
  
Rosezgarden - you better believe that the dog was Sirius 'cause if you don't then you're... you just don't believe me I guess.  
  
Alicorn - Yeah, Harry's in Hogwarts, his third year, and will Siri be free? ..maybe. I'm the same way with French words; I'm a walking dictionary and thesaurus 


	7. Togeather ness

"So the Werewolves, once caught, if they are not tamed are to be killed. On the spot." Remus heard Prof. Snape empathise the last few words through the wall. Remus reached for the potion that he had gotten from Snape. He lifted it to his lips and drank it. It tasted slightly better then the one he had to drink last night so he wouldn't be wild when he transformed. He heard the distant bell ring, signalling that it was now lunch time in the school. He heard desk scrapping the stone floor could be heard as the students left the room. His door creak open and in slid Lé Anna.  
  
"Feeling any better?" She asked.  
  
"A bit." He grinned stupidly.  
  
"I brought you some food. Starving yourself isn't going to make you any better sooner." She said as she laid a basket beside him.  
  
"May I help you Miss Vector?" Snape asked as he came in.  
  
"I was bringing Prof. Lupin food; Dumbledore's orders."  
  
"Must I remind you of the dangers of being around him?"  
  
"No need. I know all about the 'dangers' Snape. I was around him longer then you. Good day." She said as she left the room.  
  
Snape gave him a piercing look as he also left the room. Remus opened the basket and took out an apple and bit into it.  
  
``````````````  
  
Remus walked the corridor the next morning, he felt much more alive. He came up to the doors of the Great Hall when he bumped into Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"Feeling better today Remus?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"Very much thank you. Where were the two of you coming back from, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Not at all Remus, we were just looking from you. Lé Anna just collapsed a few moments ago during breakfast; we thought that you should know seeing as how great of friends you are. She's in the Hospital Wing." Prof. McGonagall explained.  
  
"Is she alright?" Remus gasped.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said to give her a few minutes and she'll have the results. I think that we have given her long enough." Dumbledore said as he turned back into the direction he came from. The three walked down two corridors and came into a white washed room. Lé Anna could be seen on a bed close to Madame Pomfrey's office.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Please, let me die!" Lé Anna begged.  
  
"Stop being so dramatic Miss Vector, you'll be fine." Madame Pomfrey said as she came out of her office.  
  
"Did you find out what's wrong with her?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Heat Stroke Professor. Her office is continually being hit by the Sun. She should be sleeping somewhere else for the rest of the month or else she'll just get worse."  
  
"What will happen if she doesn't sleep somewhere else?" Remus asked.  
  
"Same as what happened to her back in her fourth year; nausea, fatigue, and dizziness."  
  
"What can we do?" Professor McGonagall asked. "It's not like we can move the sun."  
  
"No," Madame Pomfrey stated. "But we can move Miss Vector..."  
  
````````````````````````````  
  
"Okay," Remus started as he came out of the bathroom wearing his pyjamas. "They actually trust us to sleep in the same bed."  
  
"I know" Lé Anna said as she walked into the bathroom, "They must have lost their minds"  
  
"Lé Anna, do you still sleep in that short-short set from school?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"No! I sleep in lounges now." She said as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"I see." Remus said before he paused. "Lé Anna, can I have a kiss good night?"  
  
"Sure!" She piped up before giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"That's it?" He asked outraged. "Come on! Give my some loving!"  
  
"I will once you get into bed." She said in a seductive voice.  
  
"Alright!" He said as he jumped under the covers. He waited for Lé Anna to join him but instead he got hit by a pillow.  
  
"Ow!" He yelled out causing Lé Anna to laugh while he hit her with his pillow. Lé Anna made a sound that Remus knew that they wouldn't be sleeping for a while.  
  
````````````````  
  
A/N: Another short chapter (Sorry) Oh well, I couldn't think of anything to add to it. I think in the next chapter, I'll have Nikki sneak in to the school or Harry sneaking under the invisibility cloak to talk to Remus and see him and Lé Anna sleeping together. I'm not too sure. I'll take suggestions.  
  
Super Poet Gurl - Thank you. Ok. I will. Update.  
  
Alicorn - Thank you. If you're tired then you should sleep.  
  
bmw - I guess I did have a good reason. We have drama practice everyday after school and I baby-sit most nights. Anyways..you can start rambling again  
  
Braney - Hi dani. It's okay, everybody needs a life sometimes. I am happy - see? ( ( ( And I'm glad that Lé Anna's back too - see? (  
  
(I got a record player for my mom. Woot woot) 


	8. Old Time Sake

"Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
Remus groaned in to his pillow. He slowly opened his eye and rolled over to see Professor Dumbledore standing in his doorway. He pushed himself up and looked around his usually tidy room. His blankets we thrown across the room, and one of the mattresses was on the floor next to him. It seemed like ten pillows exploded there was so many feathers spewed everywhere. Lé Anna was currently using his dresser and a bed as she hugged her pillow.  
  
"Did you even sleep at all?" Dumbledore asked as he looked around.  
  
"I think so professor." Remus said slowly; unsure of himself.  
  
"Did Miss Vector sleep or were the two of you too busy? It must have been so long since you talked." Dumbledore smiled as he made his way towards Lé Anna and gently shook her. Remus watched her roll over off the dresser and on to a couple of de-stuffed pillows.  
  
"Good Morning Professor." She said through a yawn. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Apparently much more comfortable then you did." He replied as he made his way to the door and exited the room.  
  
"Lé Anna," Remus started, "What, exactly, happened last night?"  
  
"We had a giant pillow fight, I creamed you, and we fell asleep around two."  
  
"So nothing happened between us?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Not even a kiss?" He asked in a highly hopeful tone.  
  
"iNothingi" She repeated.  
  
"Damn I'm doing even worse then when I seventeen. Pull yourself together man!" He told himself out loud as he stood up. "Are you coming Lé Anna?"  
  
"...no"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because," Lé Anna said in a sad voice. "I can't stand up!" She pretended to cry as Remus walked across the room and helped her to her feet.  
  
````````````  
  
"Where is everybody?" Remus asked after breakfast as he and Lé Anna walked down the hall.  
  
"Hogsmead weekend," Lé Anna said simply as they reached the tall wooden doors that lead outside.  
  
"It's raining" Lé Anna gasped happily.  
  
"Do you still like to run barefoot in the rain?" Remus asked as a smile spread over her face.  
  
"Do you still like to chase me?" She asked him back as she slipped out of her sandals.  
  
"You have twenty seconds." He said simply as she took off down the hill. He took off his shoes and leapt off the steps.  
  
"That was only ten seconds you little fruit." She said as she turned around.  
  
"I counted fast." He laughed as he slipped down the hill and grabbed her ankles.  
  
"Let go of me!" She squealed as the landed in the lake. The two just sat there laughing as the Giant Squid propelled by.  
  
"Piggyback?" Remus asked her as he stood up. Lé Anna gladly hopped on to his back as he began up the hill. "At least it's not a lightning storm." He smiled.  
  
"They don't scar me anymore." She buffed as a lightning bolt struck behind them.  
  
"If they don't scar you, will you please take your nails out of my shoulders?" Remus requested as the thunder boomed behind him. ````````````````````  
  
Yet again, I have taken too long to write and it's short. But this time, I had a reason. We're redoing the windows in our house and we had to unplug the computer to do that. (Our computer's near two windows.) Then we lost the internet. Oh well, it's back now and we have windows. But I don't care; I live in a laundry room until they build me my room in the basement.  
  
Braney - I know it seems weird to see Hogwarts through the eyes of Remus but, it seems to be working.  
  
Super Poet Gurl- -It's a good thing that you liked it or your present would be wrapped in tape so many time (Well, it still will be, don't worry).  
  
(Two more days till my Birthday! (July 10th) Happy Birthday to me!) 


	9. It's Just a Question

"This is so dumb." Lé Anna complained as she and Remus trudged trough a foot of snow. "I don't know why we have to do this."  
  
"Because Black could be on the grounds and we have to patrol to make sure he isn't." Remus reminded her for the third time that night.  
  
"Sirius." She said firmly. "His name is Sirius, not Black. You should know that, he's your friend."  
  
"He was my friend." He said as he empathised on the 'was'.  
  
"Why do you have to believe that he's guilty?" Lé Anna asked as she stopped walking. "All he did was go after the person who killed two of his best friends. I'm sure that you would have done the same thing."  
  
"Lé Anna; please not now." Remus begged.  
  
"Why not now?" She asked as she looked around. "There's nobody here, it's as good a time as ever.  
  
"Sirius Black married Daemon, one of your friends. You walked her down the aisle and you had the power to throw her away or not. Yet you chose to. Why? Because you trusted him. A few years later you still trusted him. And then, in ten seconds you turned his back on him."  
  
"Because he sold out Lily and James; got Harry sent to the Dursley's; and killed Peter." Remus yelled.  
  
"Peter did all of that," Lé Anna yelled back. "Except for killing himself, he's still alive!"  
  
"Then where is he?" He asked as he calmed down.  
  
"I don't know," Lé Anna said as tears started running down her cheeks, "But I know he's alive. He's probably living as a rat."  
  
"Let's go," Remus said as he broke the silence. The walked around one of the towers when Lé Anna spoke again.  
  
"The Weasley boy; Ron; doesn't he have a rat?"  
  
"Yes why, do you think that his rat is really Peter and that's why Sirius was in the dorm that night?" He asked.  
  
"It's possible." She whispered as he walked up the stairs and back into the castle.  
  
``````````````````````````  
  
"It's been months now and nobody saw Sirius, why do we still have to patrol?" Lé Anna asked as she and Remus once again walked the premises.  
  
"I'm not sure," He said as the rounded the fountain. "Let's sit for a bit, we were walking for hours."  
  
"Good Idea," Lé Anna agreed said as she sat on the edge of the fountain. "I'm so tired."  
  
"So Lé Anna," Remus said as he sat down. "Do you still collect those rings that come in the boxes that are shaped like teddy bears?"  
  
"Yep." She said with a bright smile, "I almost have all of them; I just got the sapphire one."  
  
"I hope you don't have this one," He said as he took out a small white teddy bear and gave it to her.  
  
"No," She said as she opened it. "But Remus, this is the engagement version."  
  
"I know." He said as he looked at her. "Lé Anna, will you?"  
  
"Oh….. my….. god" She breathed with a blank expression oh her face.  
  
"Will you marry me Lé Anna?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Remus…." She sighed.  
  
"Please," he asked. "You know I wouldn't of asked you if I didn't love you."  
  
"I know," She said, "I …..I just don't know how to say this."  
  
"I," Remus sighed sadly as he stood up. "I understand."  
  
"Yes," came a voice from behind him.  
  
"What?" Remus asked as he spun around.  
  
"I said yes, Remus" Lé Anna told him.  
  
"Lé Anna," He said as he pulled her into a hug. Lé Anna looked over his shoulder and saw a thinning man with shaggy black hair looking out of the Forbidden Forest. She flashed him her engagement ring as he smiled. She saw him mouth a 'congratulations' as he turned back into the woods.  
  
`````````````````  
  
A/N: He asked, she responded, its love! Our Remus and Lé Anna are finally together. I didn't want to write any more for this chapter because I wanted it to focus on Remus and Lé Anna.  
  
Super Poet Gurl – Do you still feel sorry for Remus, he didn't get a kiss but he got the girl. And yes I did mean scare, and I'm glad you updated but it took you for ever…… 


	10. Wedding Bells

Remus walked up the hot wooden walkway to Lé Anna's home. It was summer and school was now out. He recognized some of the people on the beach from the school but they didn't seem to notice him. He pushed open the gate to her wooden beach house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away Remus!" Lé Anna yelled from inside.  
  
"What?" Remus asked taken aback.  
  
"I said 'go away'," she repeated.  
  
"Why?" he asked, in complete confusion.  
  
"Because," Lé Anna said as she opened the door, "You left. You left the school. You didn't even say good bye, do you have any idea how much that hurt me? The last time you left without saying good-bye, we didn't see each other for twelve years."  
  
"So?" Remus asked.  
  
"So!" Lé Anna nearly yelled. "Can you be any more inconsiderate?" She asked as she slammed the door.  
  
"Lé .. Lé .. Lé Anna; I wouldn't leave you again." Remus told her through the door.  
  
"I'm not talking to you Remus."  
  
Remus sighed and hung his head and allowed it to hit her door. She did have a point; he didn't really think about how she would react when she found out that he left her. He didn't even send her an owl; a Slytherin would of have more consideration for her then he did.  
  
"Look at you," He whispered through the wood, remembering their song. "Still pretty as a picture."  
  
Remus turned around and began to walk down the walkway when he heard the door open.  
  
"Look at me," Lé Anna sighed, "Still crazy over you."  
  
Remus smiled as he walked back up to her. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "I should have told you. But I had to leave."  
  
"Because the school found out that you're a werewolf. I know that's why you left; but it's such a stupid reason why." She told him as they walked into her house.  
  
"Smooth move Remus."  
  
Remus turned and saw Nikki and Daemon sitting on the couch, "Quoting her favourite from your guy's song. Genius." Nikki told him as she went outside.  
  
"That was close Remus," Daemon said, "Too close. You have to settle down and be responsible. Women are very emotional people."  
  
"She does have a point Remus," Lé Anna said. "Straighten up and fly right. Are we still going to have our wedding next week?."  
  
"Yeah." He said, "It'll be a week after 'my night'. So I should have enough energy"  
  
"Sounds good, now let's get detailed."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Nikki, let's go!" Daemon yelled as she got outside of the door. She and Remus walked down the beach and found Nikki making a Hogwarts sand castle.  
  
"I'm almost done," Nikki said, "I just have to finish sculpting this turret and.." She said as a blonde boy ran straight through it. Nikki's mouth hung open as she looked up and saw a pale pointed face.  
  
"I was working on that damn castle for three hours and then you destroyed it in three seconds Malfoy!"  
  
"I know; that's why I did it." He said as he kicked sand in her face. "It was an awful replica, it was as sorry as your mom and her friends."  
  
Nikki stood up and lunged for Malfoy who screamed and fell to the ground as Daemon pulled her back.  
  
"Just you wait," Nikki said as she was steered towards the car, "once I see you and the warden isn't around I'm going to kill you!"  
  
```````````````````````````````  
  
"Nikki," Lé Anna said as she walked through Madame Malkin's wearing a wedding gown, "Did you see anything that you could use as a bride's maid dress?"  
  
"Not yet," She said as she flipped through the rack, "but when I do, I'll show it to you."  
  
"What about you Daemon?" Lé Anna asked as she walked further down the store. "see anything else?"  
  
"Not yet," She said, "but give me a minute, I'll find something. I did find that dress you wanted."  
  
"Yeah," Lé Anna gushed as she smoothed out her dress. She fixed the straps to the V-neck dressed as Nikki twirled into view.  
  
"This year Nikki is wearing a light, almost lavender, purple strapless dress with optional sleeves that is the same deep purple as the stripe on the bottom of the dress."  
  
"Do you like that dress Nikki?" Lé Anna asked as Nikki twirled around so she could see it from each angle. "I think that'll look nice. Daemon?"  
  
"I love it." Daemon said as she looked at it. "Get one in my size."  
  
Nikki ran back down the aisle and disappeared behind a group of racks.  
  
"Nervous?" Daemon asked her out of the blue.  
  
"Yes." Lé Anna said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry. The worst thing that could happen is that after two years your husband is convicted of two murders that he didn't do, is sent to Azkaband and is now on the run and you almost never see him." She said with a small smile.  
  
"Is he going to be there?" Lé Anna asked.  
  
"Yeah, he said that he wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled as Nikki came back with her dress.  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
"Wake up." Daemon called a week later. "Up and at 'em princess." She said as she shook Lé Anna.  
  
"What?" Lé Anna mumbled into her pillow.  
  
"It's July 10th."  
  
"So? Who cares?" Lé Anna asked her rolling trying to get back to sleep.  
  
"You and Remus should. Today's the day. Now get showered, we'll be down stairs." Daemon said as she closed the door. She walked down stairs and saw Nikki sitting with a shaggy black dog.  
  
"Do you want some more bacon?" She asked him, holding it above his head. Sirius barked as she dropped it in to his bowl.  
  
"Don't feed the dog at the table Nikki," Daemon joked. "He'll scared away the cats."  
  
"Is the area secluded?" Nikki asked, talking about the section of the beach where they were going to have the wedding.  
  
"Yep, invisible to those who don't have and invitation." She said as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Now you go get ready, and make sure that Lé Anna is moving ok. Get your father ready too ok."  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
"You should get Nikki to do that," Sirius told Remus as he fumbled with his tie, "She did mine."  
  
"But she's not here, she's getting ready; remember?" He said as he messed up again.  
  
"That's it, come here." Sirius said fed up as he tied Remus' tie. "Dumbledore should be here anytime soon."  
  
"You're going to be a dog for the wedding?" Remus asked as Sirius twisted the materiel in and out.  
  
"Yeah, it's just a safety precaution." He said as he tightened it. "There, you're ready. And if you chicken out, I'll have to bring in Luanda; got it?" He threatened.  
  
"Please, don't remind me of Luanda, she's hideous." Remus said as he shivered.  
  
"I happen to think that she's a real classy and beautiful woman." He said.  
  
"You also happen to be her." Remus said in a disgusted tone.  
  
"Luanda doesn't like that tone mister." Sirius said as he shot him a look.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Lé Anna smiled at Sirius over Remus' shoulder. There was just something about a dog wearing a bow tie that made her feel relaxed. She looked at Remus as he said his vows that she said a minute ago.  
  
"Remus," Professor Dumbledore said, "Do you take Lé Anna to be our lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do." He smiled.  
  
"Lé Anna, do you take Remus to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do," She breathed.  
  
"May we have the rings?" He asked Sirius who picked up the pillow in his mouth and trotted over.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed." Remus told her as he slipped it on to her finger.  
  
"With this ring," She said as she took it off the pillow, "I thee wed."  
  
"I know pronounce you," Dumbledore said with a pause, "Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
````````````````````````````````````  
  
"You okay Lé Anna?" Nikki asked her.  
  
"Yeah," She said, "I'm just surprised that I went through it."  
  
"Oh, I see." She said. "If you see my mom, can you tell her that I went outside for some fresh air?" Lé Anna nodded as Nikki went out into the night. She walked down the street and into the playground. There was a boy about her age on one of the swings, besides that, it was empty.  
  
"Hi," The boy said. He had wire rimmed glasses that hid his emerald eyes and messy black hair that was covering a lightning bolt scar. "I didn't know that other people come here, it's usually deserted."  
  
"I had to get some air" she said as she rocked back and forth.  
  
"Don't you think that you're a little dressed up to be on a swing?" He asked.  
  
"I just got back from a wedding." She said as she pushed her hair behind her ear.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" A very large boy came into view. "Quite bothering the little girl, boy."  
  
"Leave him alone, he's not doing anything." Nikki said to the moving bulk.  
  
"Not now, but turn you back and he can kill you, he's not normal." He sneered.  
  
"Neither are you by the looks of it. You don't see a lot of people like you." She commented. "You're disgusting really."  
  
"What did you say?" He asked, advancing on her.  
  
"What?" Nikki asked. "Is there too much fat in your ears to hear me?"  
  
"Now you listen here," The bulk said as he moved in.  
  
"Touch me," Nikki warned, "And I'll give you a lip the size of your waist line."  
  
The boy stopped, and motioned for his group to leave as they turned around and left.  
  
"Stupid git," Nikki said as she sat back down on her swing.  
  
"That was amazing." Harry told her. "I didn't see anyone stand up to him like that."  
  
"He's all bulk, no brain, or muscles by the looks of it." Nikki told him. "Well, I better be going. See you again alright?"  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: Well, this one was defiantly longer. And to all of those who read the prequel; Luanda's back! Well. I don't think that I'll have her actually seen, maybe just talked about for sanity reasons.  
  
silverheart121 - I'll keep them coming 


	11. Taken

A/N: Sorry for the delay but my computer has a virus so I have to use the one in the den. So anyway here it is. It takes place after the Tri-Wizard Tournament . well, carry on. `````````````````````````````````  
  
"Stop it, I said stop it." Nikki laughed as Sirius tickled her stomach. "Get off of me!"  
  
"No, last time I eased up you jumped on me." He said as he stood up, placed his foot on her stomach and shook it. "I'm not dumb enough to fall for it twice."  
  
Remus walked in to the room with Lé Anna and Daemon. "Come on Sirius," Remus said. "Let's get going."  
  
"Going where?" Nikki asked as Sirius took his foot off of her. "You're not going to be long right? You're still going to watch 'Aladdin' with me tonight right Dad?" she asked as she stood up.  
  
"Remus, you didn't tell her?" Lé Anna asked angrily.  
  
"I tried," Remus muttered.  
  
"Tried to tell me what?" Nikki asked fearfully.  
  
"Nikki, sit down." Remus said as he took a deep breath. "As you know Voldemort is back. And we need to protect certain people from him."  
  
"And?" Nikki asked.  
  
"And we have this special house for them. And you're father is one of the people who has to go there."  
  
"And?" Nikki repeated. "He's still going to be here on the week ends and tonight right?"  
  
"No Nikki, he's not." Daemon told her.  
  
"But." Nikki said. "This.this"  
  
"Is the best thing for your father" Lé Anna said sternly.  
  
"But." Nikki strained as if lost for words. "FINE!" She yelled. "Fine take my dad away from me! See if I care!" She yelled at them as she stormed towards the door.  
  
"Nikki," Sirius said as he tried to stop her.  
  
"No, don't Nikki me. I lasted about thirteen years without getting to spend time with you. Yeah sure I heard stories, saw you on film and pictures and every now and then in the past year or two but never a day; a full day with you. Then I get to have a whole week with you and now they're taking you away from me. 'Let's just pity her. She never saw really spent time with him before. And then when they're starting to connect, let's pry them apart!' See if I care if you leave, I didn't seem to care last time." She said as she walked out the door.  
  
Nikki walked down the wet street, rain was beating down on her and making puddles in the street. She walked down to the park; the same one where she would always go for some 'me' time. She plopped down on to the swing and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked.  
  
Nikki looked up and saw the same person that she talked to for the past few years. His emerald eyes were hidden by his round glasses; his messy hair was everywhere; and his baggy clothes were hanging off of him.  
  
"Yeah," Nikki said trying to stop crying. "They're just trying to take my dad away."  
  
"Really?" He asked as he sat down. "So did he come back from travelling?"  
  
"Last week but they need him to go . see . some carvings they found. So he's going to be gone for another while. Maybe forever; they didn't say."  
  
"They didn't tell you?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"I left before they said." She confessed. "I was pretty ticked. I mean he did just get back."  
  
"I don't blame you." He raven-haired boy said. "Not one bit. If that ever did happen to me I'd be ticked off too."  
  
Nikki smile as she pushed backwards and began swinging.  
  
"Nice shoes." The boy said. Nikki looked down at her bare feet. "How do you keep them from getting wet?"  
  
"I'm not sure." She said as she looked at them. "Just luck I guess."  
  
The two sat there in the rain until a large lump of body fat with a mustache showed up.  
  
"Boy! Unless you want to sleep outside you better get moving." The man called out in a gruff voice.  
  
"Bye," the boy said glumly as he walked up the hill and on to the road.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm just not in my writing place, it's not familiar to me. Once again sorry for the delay, I'll try to get the other one up sooner. And the next few are going to be things like this between Harry and Nikki each of them are going to be a year apart.  
  
goldensnitch3 - I'm glad that you think that this is a good story just like my last one. Thanks. 


	12. School and Trial

A/N: This is supposed to take place in the spring after OotP, so spoilers if nobody read it yet  
  
Nikki swayed in the swing that held such a profound sense of comfort for her. Winds were picking up and the air was becoming damp, definite sign of a storm, but Nikki didn't budge. Her heard the oh so familiar sound of metal chains squeaking as someone sat beside her.  
  
"Hi" she sighed sadly. She didn't raise her head, she knew who it was. Her feet dragged lazily over the small remains of a snow bank that would no longer be there once the rains hit.  
  
"Hi," said the familiar voice. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No" she said as she shook her head. "Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked. Nikki looked up and into his eccentric green eyes that were deep with concern. There was something about him that just made her open up; it was almost as if he could sympathize with her pain.  
  
"I'm just dealing with a lost," She admitted.  
  
"I'm sorry," He whispered as if saying it too loud would stir up a mob. "Was it some one close to you?"  
  
"It was my Dad; he died a while ago though, back in the summer." She added. "I tried not to be sad because of my mom but I can't anymore." She said as a few lone rain drops crashed into earth.  
  
"Did he die in the ruins?" He asked sensitively.  
  
"No, he wasn't an architect Harry. He was never in a ruin. I don't think he ever saw one."  
  
"I see," He said slowly as multiple raindrops fell from the sky. "Shouldn't you be heading back in?"  
  
"Let it rain," She said, still sadden. "So why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
"Easter break, I had to come home to get something." He smirked.  
  
"So what's it like at boarding school?"  
  
"Pretty good, why?" He asked.  
  
"Because I'm being sent to one next week," She said as she got up to leave.  
  
*  
  
"Harry" Dumbledore said briskly before he entered the Great Hall on Saturday. "Can I see you in my office for a bit?"  
  
Harry nodded as he followed Dumbledore to the stone gargoyle that lead up to his office.  
  
"There's a new student entering Gryffindor Harry" Dumbledore said as they went up the moving staircase. "I was hoping that you will escort them around the school today."  
  
"Sure," Harry replied as he pushed open the doors to enter the actual office. He said the back of a girl that looked no older then him, gently stroking Fawkes. She had short black hair that reached her shoulders and was wearing her school robes.  
  
"Hello," Dumbledore said as she turned around. "Harry this is Nikki."  
  
"You," She exclaimed.  
  
"You," Harry exclaimed back to her.  
  
"You know each other?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied dumbly. "We know each other . kind of."  
  
"Well, now you have a better chance to get to know each other." He said as she steered them down the stairs and into the hall.  
  
Harry and Nikki stood still for a moment, not knowing what to think of what just happened.  
  
"Harry," Ron called as he exited the Great Hall, "What did Dumbledore want you for.." His voice trailed off as he spotted Nikki. Nikki cried out happily as she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"How are you?" She asked as she was in the hug.  
  
"Nikki?" He asked. "What in the world are you doing here?"  
  
"Mom sent me here, she's busy with .. stuff" Her voice slowly lost the happiness. "So, why didn't I hear from you? Is something wrong with Pig?"  
  
"No, there's something wrong with the teachers, they keep giving us homework," he said causing her to laugh.  
  
"You know her Ron?" Harry asked slowly, as they pulled each other out of the hug.  
  
"Since we were small." Ron said brightly. "You're in Gryffindor!" He remarked as he looked at her robe.  
  
"Yeah!" She smiled.  
  
"Do you know her Harry? She lives a few streets away from you." Ron asked as he faced him.  
  
"Kind of. We always talked during the summer but I don't know her name."  
  
"We're acquaintances." Nikki explained.  
  
"Well, then" Ron said feeling important. "Harry Potter this is Nikki."  
  
"Mathews." She said as she extended her hand towards him. Harry glanced at Ron and saw him glaring at Nikki.  
  
*  
  
Harry rolled over in his bed and realized that something was different; he couldn't hear Ron's snores that he usually heard. He rolled out of bed and walked halfway down the stairs, only to stop when he heard voices.  
  
"Ron don't, don't even think about it."  
  
Harry inched his way closer and saw Nikki and Ron in the common room wearing their pajamas.  
  
"Well why not Nikki, he knows him."  
  
"I know very well that Ron, but what if someone else finds out? This is why I was kicked out of almost every other school in Britain." She hissed through her teeth. "This is my last chance Ron and you are not going to screw it up."  
  
"Fine;" he sighed. "I won't tell.. But I still think that he should know."  
  
"He'll find out when he finds out. Okay, leave it at that. And be careful when you're talking! Walls have ears." She hissed.  
  
"All right Nikki," He said quietly. "I won't reveal your secret but what about Ginny?"  
  
"She, unlike you, promised right away. Now come on, it's practically three, we should get to sleep."  
  
*  
  
"She said what?" Hermione asked as she changed her mouse into a fork.  
  
"She said that she was kicked out of every other school in Britain, but she wouldn't say why. I'm supposing that Ron knows, he didn't ask her about it. And he thinks that I should know, but she doesn't want me to, incase someone over hears us. And she said that Ginny already knows." He took a glance over at Ron and Nikki, who was looking bored as she touched her mouse to change it from mouse to fork and back, as Ron continued to struggle.  
  
"Don't worry. I can find it out, I found a book in the Library not to long ago and it has information on everybody who graduated, I could probably see if that gives us some information."  
  
*  
  
Harry and Hermione were huddled over a thick purple book after supper in the library. They scanned through the names from the beginning and they were now somewhere in the middle of the book. Harry scanned over the names from the graduating year; Aubrey, Black, Evans, Longbottom, Lupin...  
  
"Found it," Hermione declared as she pointed to the spot on the page. "Matthews, Daemon. Gryffindor Prefect. Parents: deceased, Husband: deceased, Siblings: None. Children: Nikki Saria. Family ties: Potters; deceased. Head of the Muggle Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Well at least we know who her Mom is. But it doesn't look like there is anything in there that would get her kicked out." Harry said.  
  
"Unless it's all the deaths," Hermione said. "Or maybe it's because her mom is defending the Muggles. I don't know."  
  
"Who; Daemon?" Came a voice from behind them. Harry and Hermione turned quickly and saw Luna standing behind them holding The Quibber.  
  
"You know her?" Harry asked casually.  
  
"Yes, her and Nikki come to my house at least once a month. My dad interviews her on the Muggle protecting plan and how to keep yourself safe against the Dark Lord. She rather amusing, always making thing float around the room. Once she made me float almost a foot off the ground."  
  
"Why did she do that?" Hermione asked slightly shocked.  
  
"It's one of her habits, it happens when ever she phases out." Luna explained as if it was normal.  
  
"How does she do that?"  
  
"She's a sorceress, so if Nikki. But Nikki's only half her dad was a wizard."  
  
"Do you know who her dad was?"  
  
"No, she rarely talks about him. She lost him this summer though, she seems pretty down about it."  
  
"Oh, okay then. Thanks," Hermione said as she closed the book. "I guess it's a mystery then."  
  
*  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Nikki were downstairs in the dungeons several weeks later. The heat of the cauldron with the humidity of May was overbearing. They slowly stirred their potion, trying to stay awake. Harry looked up and saw Nikki and Draco making sour faces at each other and, as far as he could tell, they were cursing each others name under their breath. Out of the blue, a firm knock was echoing through the dungeons. Everybody's heads popped up and saw Dumbledore's head poke through the door.  
  
"Good Afternoon Professor Snape, I was wondering if I could borrow a few of your students." He requested. Snape nodded, and Dumbledore pointed towards Harry, Hermione, Ron and Nikki. They slowly packed up their stuff and followed him out in to the corridor and up on to the main floor.  
  
"You mother sent me and owl Nikki," Dumbledore said as they started to walk outside.  
  
"She did? But why would she..oh my gosh!" Nikki said as she ran outside as fast as she could and threw her books behind her.  
  
"Professor?" Ron asked as Dumbledore smiled and followed Nikki outside but at a more leisurely pace. "What's going on?"  
  
"We are in need at the Ministry." He said simply.  
  
"But why is that?" Hermione asked as they followed him.  
  
"It's for a very good cause," He said, obviously trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"Which is?" Harry asked in his turn as they appeared in front of the Three Broomsticks and walked towards the fireplace.  
  
"You shall see soon." He picked up a handful of Floo Powder and threw it in. He ushered them through and followed. Harry walked through the main entrance which was now repaired. They walked into the elevator and Harry had the sinking feeling of déjà vu. The got off at the last floor and walked down another flight. Harry passed the oh too familiar door that leads to the Department of Mysteries and suddenly knew where he was going. Sure enough, they were standing outside of the courtroom Harry got transferred to last year.  
  
Dumbledore brought them to one of the front rows and gestured them to sit down. He walked across the Hall to an old wizard, as Harry gazed around. There were little clumps of wizards talking to themselves, obviously on why they were here. He saw two witches wearing white robes with their black hair pulled into a ponytail trying to calm down an older witch who seemed to be throwing a silent tantrum. The taller one in white asked the shorter one to fetch something. Harry saw the shorter one gliding over to the other side of the room, just a few steps away from them.  
  
"Nikki?" He asked as she turned around, "why are we here?"  
  
"You'll find out soon. Well, Ron already knows. And now if you'll excuse me; I need to see if we can't get Sarah to calm down."  
  
"Ron," Hermione said once Nikki was out of ear shot, "You know why we're here?"  
  
"I don't," He said. "Honestly, she did give me a reason a few years ago but... I don't remember it."  
  
The older wizards went to sit down in the stands as Cornelius Fudge sat behind a stand on a piece of raised ground. However Nikki and the other witch staid standing. Dumbledore settled himself down beside Ron and seemed to be trying to hide a smirk.  
  
"Silence," Fudge commanded. "Bring out the reason." He told Nikki who grabbed a glass container off of a table and brought it over and placed it on his desk.  
  
"Now, would Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter please come forward."  
  
After exchanging quick quizzical glances with each other, they did what they were told as Sarah was still weeping loudly in the seats asking why they were doing this.  
  
"Black!" Fudge barked, "Go see if you can't keep her quiet."  
  
The older witch went to see what she could do with the witch as Fudge turned back to the three's dumbfounded faces.  
  
"Now, I was wondering of you could tell us what has happened at the end of your third year."  
  
"What?" They asked in unison.  
  
"So the stories were made up. I knew it.. Nothing but lies. This is a waste of mine and everybody else's valuable time."  
  
"Cornelius," Nikki said slowly as he ceased talking. "Could you tell us what has happened the night that you were attacked by Dementors."  
  
Harry's mind began to race, Sirius. This was all about Sirius. Should he tell about him being there, would Ron and Hermione?  
  
"Does this," She said as she took the glass jar off the table, "look familiar to you?"  
  
Harry looked in and saw a scruffy looking rat that had a paw missing. It had watery black eyes that were darting nervously.  
  
"That's Peter," Ron said suddenly as the witch wailed even louder. "Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Nikki gave him a warm smile as she faced Hermione and Harry. "Is that true?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Harry agreed as Hermione nodded in agreement. "Why?"  
  
"Could you describe him for us?" Nikki asked calmly as Fudge continued to glare.  
  
"Short, balding. um, narrow beady watery eyes, they were black, squeaky voice, thin like he didn't eat a whole bunch. he always seemed nervous." Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained.  
  
"Very well," Fudge said in a deep tone.  
  
Nikki opened the jar and took the rat out and preformed the same spell that Harry remembers seeing Sirius and Remus doing on him in his third year. The rat twitched madly and grew to an abnormal size and became balder. A middle aged man was now crouching down on the floor.  
  
"I don't see how we're going to get better proof then that," Dumbledore smiled from his seat as Fudge glared.  
  
"Rise," Fudge commanded. Harry saw Nikki point at the man as he rose against his will, obviously controlled by Nikki.  
  
"Speak your name," Fudge said briskly.  
  
"Peter..Peter Pettigrew." He squeaked sadly.  
  
"Did you kill 12 people in the afternoon of November 1st, 1987?" He asked firmly.  
  
"Yes," he squeaked sadly. "I made it seem like Sirius killed them, everyone knew that he was supposed to be Potter's Seeker Keeper. But the changed to me, and if only they knew the damage it would have done to them."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew," Fudge spoke slowly as if he was looking at a ghost, "I sentence you to life in Azkaban. And. I clear Sirius Black of all accusations" He swung down the gravel and ended the case as he left the pedestal quickly.  
  
"Why Peter," asked the witch. "Why did you?"  
  
"I'm sorry mother. But I had to, you don't understand." He said as he was ushered out by two Hit Wizards. "And Potter, you're next."  
  
"Mrs. Black," Fudge said slowly. "I know that I can't give your husband his rights anymore seeing as how he's. but he name has been cleared. That's all I can really do." He said as he left.  
  
"I hold you responsible Fudge!" She called out at him. "Never again should you send someone to Azkaban with out proper orders! I don't care what title you have," she yelled as he stopped by the door. "You will never be allowed to do what you did and be forgiven. Trust me." She said as he left.  
  
"Nikki?" Hermione asked slowly. "What is she talking about?"  
  
"When I was small, Fudge sent my Dad to Azkaban with out a trail, and it wasn't his job. He sent out the Hit Wizards and everything. He was just supposed to hold him until my Mom got there."  
  
"You're Dad was Sirius Black?" Harry asked slowly. "Is that what you didn't want me to know?"  
  
"Yeah, showing up with Black as a last name never works out well at a school. People are afraid of you; they think that you'll kill them" She said sheepishly.  
  
*  
  
"Mrs. Black" Harry said as he sat in a glamorous house with the other people from the court room.  
  
"Daemon," She corrected.  
  
"Sorry. Me and Hermione were looking at a yearbook in the library, and it said that you were related to the Potters. Were they my parents?"  
  
"Why yes. Your father was my cousin." She smiled. "I still have all of his stuff.. Why did you want to know?"  
  
"What was he like?" He asked. "I just want to know what you thought of him."  
  
"He was the biggest pain in the neck if you wanted to work. He loved to play and be a goof. He was caring and a charmer. He did have quite the ego; he had a high view of himself. But he lost that later on.I think he was sixteen when he lost it" She gave him a smile as Harry smiled back and went to region his friends.  
  
"I'm so glad that Sirius's name is cleared, he would have been so happy to know that." Daemon was telling Dumbledore.  
  
"Found them!" Nikki declared as she came in from the kitchen with several bags of chips. People clapped out of sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I meant to ask you Nikki," Hermione said as she helped herself to some potato chips. "Why were you in that white robe and practically running the trail?"  
  
"I do that a lot, it's a part of my job. I'm a Soother. Fudge has quite a temper and sometimes he looses it. So I simply must ask the questions for him until he calms down. I'm also supposed to try to calm down people like mom did. But it's not her usual job so she's not as used to it." She explained.  
  
"How are you supposed to do it?" Harry asked. Nikki reached over and laid her hands on the sides of Harry's face. He could feel a cool feeling emerging from her hands and his body relax.  
  
"Do me!" Ron said grinning. "I love how it feels." Obviously used to it, Ron smiled as she laid her hands on his face and he slumped off the couch.  
  
"Soother.." Hermione said slowly. "Sounds fascinating! What courses do you have to take to become one?"  
  
"Several, but most importantly; you must be part sorcerer" She admitted as Hermione's face fell slightly.  
  
"I see. Wait.. How did you get to be a Soother? Aren't you our age?"  
  
"I was home schooled, I just learned quicker I guess. I didn't take summer off." She told her as Ron sat back on the couch.  
  
"Again," he pleaded.  
  
"You are so cute," She said. "Maybe later."  
  
"But I love you," He said as he dove into a hug as she laughed.  
  
"Knock it off you two," Daemon commanded from the other side of the room.  
  
"Come you three," Dumbledore said as he strolled back over. "It's time to go back to school now."  
  
Nikki got up and gave each a hug good bye, giving Ron a longer one telling him to come by during the summer as she gave him a kiss good bye. They walked towards the fireplace, and back to Three Broomsticks and to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Isn't it amazing? AN UPDATE! So sorry that it took forever.. I had another story on the go and I fell behind on it. I wanted to post this before Christmas but I didn't really pull that off now did I? Woops. Oh Well, better late then never.I hope.  
  
goldensnitch3 - I kept writing ... very slowly 


	13. Kissing Without the Mistletoe

Summer came upon England and everybody was outside enjoying the summer heat. Ron, Harry, and Hermione, who were all staying at Number 12 Grimmlaud Place again, were outside at the beach trying to beat the heat. Remus walked them over and left to go to a beach bungalow saying that he had some business to do. Harry couldn't remember being at a beach a lot in his life with out being buried in the sand head first; so he was particularly enjoying himself. Harry saw a blond haired boy stroll causally across the beach. Harry felt someone push him aside brusquely, take a few steps and stop.  
  
"Malfoy!" She called as the boy turned around.  
  
"What do you want Black?"  
  
"You have ten seconds!" She yelled as he gave her a quizzical look. "The warden's not around." She explained as the pale boy turned white. She began to count slowly as he turned and ran for his life.  
  
"Good job Nikki," Ron smiled as he went up to the girl and clapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," she said. "But he's a push over. He's a scrawny chicken." She shrugged off.  
  
"What just happened there?" Hermione asked, obviously as confused as Harry.  
  
"She's been fighting with Malfoy all her life." Ron explained. "He's been scared of her every since she bit his arm when she was five. I think that there are still some teeth marks."  
  
"It was nothing," she shrugged as she pushed her hair behind her ears. "He was asking for it, as always."  
  
"Sure, so what are you doing here?" Harry asked as she cracked her fingers.  
  
"My Mom's visiting Lé Anna. You?"  
  
"Remus walked us over." Hermione said as she scanned the area, "But I don't see him anymore."  
  
"He probably went home. And it's about time too. Lé Anna was getting worried. She didn't hear from him in a while."  
  
"Who's Lé Anna?" Hermione asked as Nikki and Ron exchanged glances.  
  
"Well, I'm going back to my castle. I need to add a few more turrets and a moat. Maybe a drawbridge.. Want to help?" She asked as they nodded. She led them about twenty feet away from where they were to a sand castle that reached her nose. They all stepped away from each other and tried to make their own, although they didn't turn out very well.  
  
"Why does yours look so nice?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Well, whenever I'm not at home or at the park," she added as Harry smiled, "I'd be here making sculptures. You know, castle, turtles, cars, houses, what ever I'm in the mood for." She said as she smoothed out the sand.  
  
"Nikki!" The four turned and saw her mom walking over. "I need you to go into town and pick up some stuff alright."  
  
"Sure Mom!" She said brightly as she took the list and money her mom handed to her. She walked over to her towel that wasn't to far from the castle and picked up her bag. "Do you three want to come?" She asked as she pulled out a wrap from the bag and wrapped it around her waist. They nodded and followed Nikki on to the boardwalk and to a small silver Bug. They climbed in and Nikki searched through her bag, pulled out the keys, and they were off.  
  
*  
  
"We're back!" Nikki called as she came out of the car while carrying a few large bags. "And we got everything."  
  
They walked up the steps to where Remus, Lé Anna and Daemon were currently sitting.  
  
"Miss Vector what are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she spotted her Arithmancy teacher.  
  
"Well it is my house Hermione." She informed as Remus glared at her. "And it's Mrs."  
  
"That's more like it." Remus said as he wrapped his arm around her. "You're not embarrassed are you?"  
  
"Of course not sweetie!" She said as she turned towards him. "If I was embarrassed I would have you locked in the basement."  
  
"You two are married?" Harry asked as Ron and Nikki brought their bags inside.  
  
"Yeah, for what? Three years now?" Remus asked no one unparticular.  
  
"I'm so glad that you remembered.. Considering that our anniversary is today!"  
  
They saw a worried come across Remus' face as he slowly turned and faced Lé Anna who was glaring at him. Her face relaxed in to a smile as she gently shook his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not until Thursday." She told him gently as he relaxed.  
  
"That's what I thought," He told her as she rolled her eyes. Harry and Hermione walked into the house with the bags they were carrying and laid them on the table where the other bags that Ron and Nikki brought in were. But they weren't in the room. They looked around the open are consisting of a kitchen, rec room and a large oak desk but didn't see neither hair nor hide of either.  
  
"Ron!" Nikki shrieked happily as she appeared from the hall. "Don't."  
  
"Sorry," He apologized, "I forgot."  
  
"Don't forget again. You seemed to have forgotten twenty five times now. That's for either at night or when I have a compact on me. You know that, did it mark?" She asked as she moved her hair back and showed him her neck.  
  
"No," He said as he looked at the side of her neck. "You're good; oh, hi." He said as he noticed the two other people in the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked as Nikki dropped her hair.  
  
"Seeing if I got sunburned." Nikki said simply.  
  
"You're dating aren't you?" Hermione asked as Ron's ears went pink.  
  
"Yeah," He said as he placed his arm around her, "For a few years now."  
  
"Since we were what? Thirteen?" She asked as he looked up at him."  
  
"Yeah, about that." He said as he nodded. "Not long before your Dad broke out."  
  
"Come on you four, supper's ready." Lé Anna said as she poked her head through the door.  
  
*  
  
"So we really get to spend the night away from the house?" Hermione asked as the piled back in the car with Nikki in the driver's seat. "Are you sure it's wise?"  
  
"Don't worry," Ron assured her. "Daemon works for the Order, her house is perfectly safe."  
  
"Yeah," Nikki agreed as she pulled out on to the road. "Besides, aren't you tired of Kreature?"  
  
"I know I am." Harry said. "And constantly having to keep quiet; it's not how I really wanted to spend my vacation."  
  
They pulled up the drive a few minutes later, and Nikki lead them in to the house. They followed her downstairs and into a room with seven beds, each with a picture above it.  
  
"Is that my Dad?" Harry asked as he walked over to one of the picture to get a better look at it.  
  
"Yeah, that was his bed." Nikki nodded. "We just took the cuffs off it a few weeks ago."  
  
"Cuffs?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"Handcuffs. My Grandpa put them on for when Lily was over too, didn't want anyone to wake up pregnant." She laughed. "We should probably put them on your bed Ron."  
  
"What would the fun be in that?" He asked her as she shrugged.  
  
"I'm sure we could find a way. So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I never really went anywhere for fun. I was usually left locked in my room or with Mrs. Figg. I'm opened for anything."  
  
"Doesn't matter to me," Hermione said as she heard a rather amusing tune. Nikki cursed as she picked up her bag as the tune continued to play. She pulled out a small cell phone and held it up to her ear.  
  
"Hello.." She said cheerfully. "What? But I'm not supposed to tonight. I have plans. Oh you got to be kidding me. Alright; but just for an hour." She said as she closed the phone and slipped in back into her bag. She turned towards the three with a half hearted smile.  
  
"I got called in to work, just for an hour though. You can come if you want."  
  
"What kind of work?"  
  
"I'm a waitress at the Juice Bar." She said as she strode across the room and opened a small closet. "There's Karaoke tonight. Damn it; I forgot my uniform at work."  
  
*  
  
The four walked down the road, Nikki claimed that it wasn't far away and that it would be just as easy to walk. They entered a brick building with a cheerful atmosphere. There were several circular tables, and it was fairly crowded. There was someone on a small stage singing rather well as everyone casually listened to him. There were applauds when he was done as someone else took his spot.  
  
"Nikki, where's your uniform?" Asked a man who looked like he was in his mid twenties.  
  
"It's upstairs Rob, and don't give me that guff, I'm not even supposed to be here." She strode past him and up a wooden staircase as they took their seats. Nikki appeared by them a minute later wearing a short black skirt and a low cut bright blue shirt with her hair in a low ponytail.  
  
"You want the chocolate again?" Nikki asked as she handed them menus. Ron nodded as he handed back the menu placed in front of him.  
  
"I think that I'll try the Vanilla banana strawberry shake." Hermione said as she handed back her menu.  
  
"Let's see," Harry said as he read over the list once again. "I'm not sure, what do you suggest?"  
  
"The chocolate banana marshmallow one is pretty good; especially with whipped cream on top." She suggested. Harry agreed to that and the snacks as she walked off with the order. She came back a few minutes later as someone who couldn't sing was on stage. She placed down the three drinks and plate of assorted treats as she walked over two tables.  
  
"Usual Fred," She asked, "Same thing George?"  
  
They heard two murmurs of agreement and her foot steps. Harry looked up and saw that Fred and George were now on the stage beaming. Harry heard Ron curse under his breath as they began to sing "Can't Hurry Love."  
  
Harry, and almost everyone else in the building, thanked God when Nikki came hurrying back with their order, causing them to leave the stage. Nikki and Ron were on stage an hour later singing "Baby its cold outside" together. Harry had to admit, they were exceptionally good singers. Fred and George obviously didn't get the same genes as Ron. They left the building afterwards and walked back up the road towards the house. Ron had Nikki wrapped in his arm, pulled close to him, obviously glad his friends now knew about them.  
  
*  
  
"Where do I get changed at?" Hermione asked while they were in the basement. Nikki was lying on her back in her pajamas as she read her book on her bed. Ron was in his too, trying to undo the knot that his shoelaces were entangled in.  
  
"Down the hall to your right; if you want to get changed Harry, it's down the hall to your left." She said as she continued to read. The two left the room with their bundles of clothes and parted down the hallway. Harry quickly changed into his and made his way back towards the room and noticed the door was slightly ajar. He peeked inside and saw Nikki, still on her bed with Ron on top of her, kissing her passionately. His hands were on either side of her shoulders with hers wrapped around his neck. He saw Ron leave her lips and move to her neck as she giggled. Harry turned back up the Hall and went to tell Hermione to take her time. They waited about two minutes before heading back down to the room, by the time they came back in, Nikki was reading her book once more and Ron was getting the last of the knot out of the laces; acting as if that's what they were doing the whole time. Harry and Hermione sat down on their beds as Nikki got up and turned on the VCR to start watching the movie they picked up beforehand.  
  
Harry ended up falling asleep somewhere in the middle of the movie and was the first to wake up. Hermione was under her covers, still asleep, and Ron and Nikki were curled up together on Nikki's bed with Nikki using Ron's chest as a pillow. He stole a glance at the clock and saw that it saw three in the morning. Harry closed his eyes, still feeling drowsy; he figured that he should try to get back to sleep. He could hear someone whispering in the bed beside him. He opened his eye slightly and saw Ron and Nikki talking to each other, still in the same position they were earlier. With one swift movement, Ron rolled over so he was on too of her again. Ron dove for her neck making her squeal.  
  
"Ron what if they wake up?" She asked. "This isn't going to look right."  
  
"You're right," He said before kissing her lips again. "But I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," she said as she became engrossed by him kissing her again. "But at least wait until we're alone."  
  
"Alright," he said as he rolled off of her. "Good Night."  
  
"Night love," She said as she nestled back on to his chest before she, Ron, and Harry all fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Another chapter! HUZZAH! *applauds herself* Anyways, we see the truth about Ron and Nikki . they're in love. How sweet. If you want another Nikki story, feel free to read 'Harry Potter and the Rise of Evil' written by me (Krissy4).  
  
Super Poet Gurl - Hello my old friend. How I missed Thee.. And your updates. I do agree about me being talented, and I love the last chapter too. As for Ron and Nikki, I'm not sure about them being in a tree, but they surely are K-I-S-S-I-N-G.. 


	14. Breaks

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat in front of the fire almost five months later; Christmas break just started and most of the people were at home with their family. They; however were asked to stay there; the Order was too busy to watch them. They didn't mind though, they were the only ones left in Gryffindor and were pleased to do whatever they wanted, but were much too tired to do anything at the moment. Harry took off his Head Boy Badge and laid it down on the table much to Hermione's disagreeing glare as she kept her Head Girl bade mounted to her chest in pride. Ron and Ginny had also retired their badges, there was no one to keep an eye on so why should they bother. They heard a voice wafting through the walls, although not very audible, they were brought to attention to it.  
  
"Did someone just say 'Stupid Rob' or am I just hearing things?" Ginny asked as she looked around the empty room. A smile crawled across Ron's face as he got up shaking his head. He walked over to the portrait hole and pushed open the door; his smile growing larger.  
  
"Now there's something I wish I saw everyday." Ron said as they heard someone groan.  
  
"Stupid Rob made me wear this today." Nikki walked inside with Ron's help wearing a short red dress with white fur trim, a matching red hat, and high heeled boots.  
  
"That monster," Ron said sarcastically as Nikki glared at him.  
  
"I swear I never want to be in charge at the bar near Christmas again. Ginny, Hermione, do you have anything I can change into?" She asked hopefully. The girls nodded as they escorted her upstairs to their dorms in hope of better clothing for Nikki.  
  
"Don't get rid of it!" Ron advised before he sat back down beside Harry on the couch. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron.  
  
"What? She looks good in it." He reasoned. The girls came back downstairs a few minute later with Nikki in pants and a big sweater. "It's not as good as the dress but I guess it'll do," Ron said as Nikki sat under his arm.  
  
"So what are you doing here Nikki, coming back to school?" Harry asked as the other two girls sat back down.  
  
"My mom's visiting Lé Anna; she picked me up and brought me here before I could change." She said. Before they all went back to looking at the fire.  
  
"Nikki," Hermione broke the silence a few minutes later. "I've always wondered; if you don't mind me asking, did you and Ron ever sleep together? I mean you have known each other for quite a while now."  
  
"Now do you sleep as in actual sleeping or the other sleep?" Nikki asked as she peered around Ron.  
  
"The other, but if you don't want to answer you don't have to." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"No we didn't," Ron said bitterly. "Not until she says 'I love you.' That's the rules."  
  
"You made rules?" Harry asked thinking it was rather odd to have them.  
  
"Yeah, it helps us know what's going on with each other; and the 'I love you' thing, we came up with that a while ago. She's been saying everything from 'I lub you' to 'elephant shoes.' It's crazy but it works."  
  
"That's what I did too" Ginny said as she referred to her ex-boyfriend from Ravenclaw. "Nikki suggested never say I love you until you're ready; then when we did break it off it didn't feel like a big deal because I never told him that I loved him."  
  
"When will you?" Ron asked, obviously wishing for soon.  
  
"When it feels right;" She told him, obviously not being her first time to remind him.  
  
"Soon" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Never," she snapped at him before she grinned. "Ever"  
  
Ron pushed her head to the side as Ginny laughed at them. They quieted back down as they became captivated by the fire once more. They listened to the freezing rain pound against the windows that surrounded them. Harry closed his eyes as he listened to the soothing rhythmic sound. He opened them slightly to look at his watch when he noticed that it was several hours later. He looked around the room and saw Ginny and Hermione both asleep in the same positions they were in earlier and Ron asleep with Nikki getting up, careful not to wake the others. She waved good night to Harry before she laid some parcels underneath the tree that got set up while they were sleeping. She walked out the portrait door and closed it quietly behind her. Harry got up off the couch before he fell back to sleep and decided to keep himself busy by doing his homework from Defense. They had a different teacher every two weeks and it was starting to get aggravating. Once the teacher seemed to have gotten on track; they left.  
  
"Where's Nikki?" Ginny asked through a yawn as she looked around the room.  
  
"She left a few minutes ago." Harry told him as he began to write.  
  
"Anybody else hungry" Ron asked as he stretched.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I am." Hermione said as she, too, woke up. The four left the common room and stopped outside of the Great Hall as Nikki and Daemon walked out.  
  
"Enjoy your new teacher," Daemon advised as Nikki nodded. "He's going to be here for a while."  
  
"Okay," Ginny said as she pushed open the heavy oak doors so they could get through. Up at the High Table, talking with Lé Anna, was Remus who seemed to be looking tired.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as they walked up.  
  
"Teaching," he smiled causing them to smile back at him as they took their seats.  
  
"Having any visions Harry?" Remus asked as he began to eat his turkey.  
  
"No not yet," He sighed. "I don't know whether to be worried or relieved."  
  
"I'm not sure either." Remus replied as he thought about it. "What do you think Lé Anna?"  
  
"I'd be both; relieve that I'm sleeping through the night but worried about what he's plotting. That man's crazy." She said as she spooned her self some potatoes.  
  
"I'm not sure if 'crazy' is the appropriate term Lé Anna," Dumbledore chuckled. "But it certainly is accurate."  
  
"Gee, thanks," She said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you suppose he's planning?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Harry said as he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "But whatever it is I'm sure it's going to be big."  
  
*  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sat in the basement bedroom at Nikki's house a few months later during Easter Break. Daemon invited them over in order to get some fresh air instead being stuck in the school all years long. Nikki came bounding down the stairs a few minutes later overflowing with joy.  
  
"You won't believe what I just found; I can't believe that I found it. I thought that I lost it." She cried happily. "This is so great."  
  
"What is it Nikki?" Ginny asked from her bed.  
  
"It's my favorite video. It's of Mom, Dad, Remus, Lé Anna, Lily and James. I think that Peter's in here too..." She said in a slightly darker tone. "Oh I didn't watch this since I was at least five." She slid the tape in to the VCR and sat down with them. Harry always loved how although her house was filled with magic that all the Muggle devices still worked. The screen went fuzzy for a minute but cleared up quickly and showed them in the common room at Hogwarts. Harry saw his Dad sitting in the chair he usually sat in reading a book about Quidditch. He turned towards the camera and got a sour look on his face.  
  
"Get that camera away from me Peter." He snapped. "I'm trying to read."  
  
Harry saw a hand smack his father across the back on his head swiftly as the camera moved to show Lily storming up the staircase towards the girls' dorms.  
  
"Ow... Lily what was that for," He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Like you don't know," She yelled as she marched up the stairs.  
  
"I don't. Daemon what did I do wrong this time?" James called across the room as the camera swiveled to show Daemon sitting on Sirius' lap apparently going over plans.  
  
"Birthday," Daemon sang as Sirius pointed something out and James cursed from off camera. "I suggest you take her out for supper."  
  
"I though that her birthday was next week." Remus said as he looked up from his homework in the background.  
  
"Yeah, you thought. And Lé Anna's not for another three months." She told him as she took her turn to face the camera. "Is it working yet Pete?"  
  
"I'm not sure, let's turn it off and check."  
  
The screen turned blue as the outside of Daemon's yard came into view. Everything was decked out in white; clearly for a wedding. They could hear a sound, like an ostrich choking on a drowning cat, wafting in as Sirius belted out a James Brown song. Everyone one was screaming at him to stop but he obviously couldn't hear them over himself.  
  
The screen flashed and showed his Mom panicking about her Dad not being there no matter how much Lé Anna and Daemon tried to calm her down, the screen changed to his Dad, Sirius, Peter and Remus, obviously on a buzz from the empty Butterbeers bottles scattered across the floor singing as Remus strummed along on his guitar.  
  
"Oh I never stayed awake this long, I have no idea what's coming on next." Nikki squealed excitedly as the screen went back to blue as the next scene came on. Ginny, Ron and Hermione started to laugh as a one year old Nikki and Harry were fighting over a block in the middle of a room that Harry didn't remember seeing before. They had their little fingers tightly clasped around the cube of wood as Harry tugged it from her and fell down, destroying his tower. Nikki began to giggle uncontrollably, on and off the TV, as Peter walked in to the room.  
  
"Worm," Nikki said happily as he jumped over to him. Little Harry stood up and biffed the block at Nikki's tower causing it to crumble to the ground as Nikki's little face fell. She walked over to the small boy and pushed him down and fell down herself.  
  
"What's going on?" James asked as he and Sirius showed up.  
  
"Pongs," Nikki said sternly as she pointed to her pile of wooden pieces. Harry saw himself put on a plastic mask of a Muggle werewolf and growled as he ran towards Nikki.  
  
"Dadfoot," Nikki cried as she tried to evade Harry and buried her face in his chest crying. "Scary Moony,"  
  
"Harry," James sighed as he took the mask off of his son. "Apologize to Nikki, you know she doesn't like that mask."  
  
"'Pologize," Harry sighed as Nikki peeked out at him.  
  
"We should probably put them down for a nap." James suggested as the two picked up their kids and Peter picked up the camera and followed them upstairs where James laid Harry in the crib and handed him a bottle. James asked Sirius if he was going to sing as Sirius sighed saying that he had to if he wanted Nikki to sleep. He gave his little girl a bottle  
  
"Holding you, I held everything. For a moment I wasn't I the king? If I only know, how the king would fall, then who's to say 'You know I might have changed it all'. And I. I'm glad I didn't know. The way it all would end, the way it all would go.... Our lives; It's better to leave to chance. I could of miss the pain, But I would of have to miss the dance."  
  
Harry looked over and saw Nikki smiling weakly as tears were streaming down her face. "I'll shut if off" He told her as she grabbed his wrist.  
  
"No, let it play. He sang me this song last time I saw him." She said as Ron put his arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
"You miss him?" Ginny asked as she nodded.  
  
"So much it's crazy," She sighed as the television showed another scene of Nikki and Harry when they were small.  
  
"No way," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked as she turned towards him.  
  
"That's me,"  
  
They all turned towards the TV once more and showed them upstairs at Nikki's house playing with a large blown up ball rolling it back and forth as Fred and George were fighting with plastic baseball bats and Percy was trying to get them to stop.  
  
"Where am I?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, we look no older then one so you either not born or you're just a few months old." Ron said as a young Bill and Charlie came in telling Percy to stop yelling at the twins.  
  
"That so cool," Harry said as the movie stopped it self and automatically began to rewind. "We knew each other when we were small. I thought that we met for the first time when we were on the train."  
  
"Me too," Ron said grinning. "We were friends for life then."  
  
*  
  
A/N: I had to throw the Easter Break thing in there to make it longer. It was so short. I had no idea what to do in this chapter but I do know what I'm doing in the next one so it shouldn't take so long to write once I start.  
  
Sailor PPearl – Thanks for the complement, and I updated as soon as I could.  
  
Super Poet Gurl – Thanks, it would be so cool if we had a Juice bar here in PHK, wouldn't it. And they weren't doing more then kissing...I swear.  
  
I should probably get this posted before the damn wind picks up and we loose power again. Damn storm. 


	15. Vision

Harry sat in the humid classroom during the first week on June; they were revising for their NEWT and it was proving to be rather difficult. Prof. Lupin was pacing the room going over what would be on the exams as the sky stayed a brilliant shade of blue considering it was so late in the day. They heard a rather loud banging sound at the door as Remus began to talk about shielding charms. He casually walked the length of the room, looking weary from the approaching full moon, and opened the wooden door to reveal Nikki looking slightly distressed. Before he could even ask her what she was doing at Hogwarts, she pulled him out of the class and began to push him down the hall.  
  
"Go to St. Mungo's now!" She commanded. "It's Jamie L, she's not well. Lé Anna already left and my Mom's there with her. I'll watch over the class; just get there, Dumbledore already knows."  
  
Nikki walked inside wearing her white Soother robe and looked at the paper Remus handed her before he left. She went over the incantations and stopped when there was five minutes left to the class, letting everyone have a small break before supper.  
  
Ron, closely followed by Hermione and Harry, walked up to her; Ron looking rather worried. "What's wrong with Jamie Lil?"  
  
"She's not well Ron, they're thinking about putting her on Wolfsbane." Nikki said as she wringed her hands.  
  
"They don't think that she's a werewolf do they? I mean, it's not genetic and Remus wouldn't have bit her."  
  
"Who," Hermione asked.  
  
"Jamie Lil, Remus' daughter, she's only three and she's at St. Mungo's. They supposedly think she's a werewolf." Ron told them, looking anxious. "Why would they think that?"  
  
"I was at the beach with her playing in the sand and she fainted. So me and my mom brought her there and when she came to, they examined her and she has all the symptoms." Nikki explained as her voice trailed off.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Harry said, not knowing if it would give them any comfort.  
  
"I just feel so bad, I'm an awful Godmother." She said as she hung her head and the bell rang.  
  
"Do you want to get something to eat" Hermione asked as everyone filed past them.  
  
"I'm too upset to eat" Nikki told her halfheartedly. "And I should probably tell Gin about J.L."  
  
"So am I" Ron agreed. "I'll just go to the common room."  
  
"I'm feeling tired myself." Harry said. "I'll just head up to the common room myself."  
  
"Alright then" Hermione said as she headed off to the Great Hall with Nikki to find Ginny, and he and Ron went to the Common Room.  
  
*  
  
Harry bolted straight up in his bed and threw off the covers. His scar was in searing pain as he ran downstairs to find Ron or Hermione. He looked around and only saw Ginny who was reading a book.  
  
"Do you know where Hermione and Ron are at?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Hermione's downstairs and Ron's walking Nikki back home; why," she asked, obviously startled.  
  
"It's Hagrid's birthday," he lied as he ran out into the multiple hallways to find them. He found Hermione in the hallway just outside of the library. He tried to keep the images he just seen in his mind fresh. So far everything was déjà vu and he was beginning to get worried. Hermione was hot on his heals as she followed him outside where he broke into a run. Hermione reached for his hand in order to keep herself with him, he saw his other friends with Nikki; just about to push open the gate to get to Hogsmead when he lunged out to them.  
  
"Don't touch it," Harry called as he tried to pull them away from the gateway's door by heaving on the back of Ron's robe. But Ron ended up loosing his balance and threw out his arm that wasn't around Nikki's waist in front of him to keep himself up. But the damage that that simple act did was soon to follow as they felt a tug behind their belly buttons and ended up falling on the ground, miles away from where they once stood.  
  
*  
  
A/N: A little Cliffhanger just for you! Aren't I awful? Please don't hate me too much; I'll miss you all so dearly. Anyways, I'll have the next chapter up in a week or so... Hopefully. 


	16. Battle

The four fell on to the hard ground. The grass was dry and brittle and the earth was rather dusty. Harry pushed himself up after he mentally checked to make sure nothing was in pain. Everything was pitch black but Harry knew from the sounds of crickets that they were outside. He heard the other three stand up behind him as they tried in vain to look around.  
  
"Where are we" Hermione whispered, although they could all hear her as if she was speaking.  
  
"I'm not sure," Harry said, still trying to see through the dark.  
  
"We must be by the ocean," Nikki said, "I can taste the salt in the air."  
  
The clouds overhead parted as the light from the full moon shone through, lighting everything dimly. They could now see where they were clearly, they were by the ocean with very little to hide behind. Harry turned and saw a drop off that led to a beach below them. They heard a popping sound and someone say "Lumos." A light formed on the tip of a wand and shone on a mask, revealing it to be on the end of a Death Eater's wand. Several more appeared doing the same as the first; slowly enclosing them, leaving the four students sandwiched between them and the cliff.  
  
"Bellatrix," one of them spoke. "Is that not your cousin's daughter?"  
  
"Why is it," She cooed from behind her ivory mask  
  
They heard a final pop as Harry's scar began to burn. The Death Eaters slowly parted as a tall hooded figure glide through the passageway that they quickly closed off. A skeletal hand reached up and slid the hood of his cloak off his head to reveal his red snake like eyes.  
  
"Harry Potter," he smiled sickly. "How nice it is to see you again, it has been much too long. How's that scar of yours holding up?"  
  
"Just fine," Harry spat as some of the Death Eaters sniggered.  
  
"Why bother trying to put this off any longer Potter, why don't we just get this over with," Voldemort offered as the moon shone on to his pale skin making it look snow white. "But of course it would be one on one, my followers and you friends will have no part in our battle."  
  
"Sounds good with me," Harry said as he drew out his wand.  
  
The Death Eaters parted and left for the beach along with Hermione, Ron and Nikki after Harry told them to do so. Harry stared in to the face many have seen before they've died and swore that he would not do the same. Voldemort slowly drew his wand out as they stared transfix on each other, they slowly bowed as they heard a battle break out on the beach below. Harry swung his arm out as he tried to expel Voldemort's wand from his hand, but failed and needed to doge the same spell. Harry hit the end of Voldemort's robe with a fire spell as it became ablaze which was put out with water before Harry could think of his next move.  
  
"You've gotten better Potter," Voldemort complimented in a hollow voice, "But so have I!" He shouted before sending a slicing charm towards Harry. Harry's leg exploded in pain as it hit him dead on, he winced as he tried to keep aware of what was going on. He concealed his location with a fog spell as he did a numbness charm on his leg, he couldn't afford being distracted by it. The only thing is that now he couldn't see Voldemort either. He closed his eyes, trying to pick up any sound of moving feet but found it rather difficult to drown out the shouts below.  
  
"Potter" Voldemort yelled as he emerged from the smog and wrapped his long thin hand around Harry's neck and forced him down. Harry hit the ground once more, this time on his back, with Voldemort slowly strangling him. His scar was searing with pain and making it hard to concentrate on anything. Harry struggled to breathe as Voldemort had a look of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"The Great Potter," Voldemort hissed. "The Boy Who Lived, you were a savior to the Wizarding World, the one who banished me to nothing but a lower form of my former self and, yet, helped me obtain this new body of me." He smiled as he looked fondly at the hand binding Harry's throat. "And you are now about to be famous for something else; you death" he informed as he pointed his wand to Harry's chest. Harry began to frantically feel around for his wand.  
  
"I've waited for quite a while for this moment Potter; I'll remember it for the rest of my life. Avada..." He hissed as the tip of his wand began to glow the familiar bright green. Harry's mind began race, he raised his hand up and grabbed the wand and twisted it upwards as they both yelled "Kedavra" before being blinded by a bright green light. Harry felt as if he was floating, everything felt serene and at peace. 'So this is what death's like' he thought as he began to feel light headed. His whole body was tingling, and he felt as if time had no end. A wave of warmness washed over him as he dizzy; his whole body feeling as if it weighed nothing but unable to move.  
  
"Harry," a voice wafted in like a dream. It felt close but sounded so far away; Harry opened his heavy eyes and saw him looking in to the faces of Hermione and Nikki, both looking battle worn. Harry could feel a faint smile swim across his face.  
  
"Am I dead," he asked wearily.  
  
"No not yet, but Voldemort is," Hermione told him with a broad smile and tears in her eyes.  
  
"Can you feel this Harry," Nikki asked.  
  
"Feel what?" Harry asked as he lifted his head slightly and saw Nikki poking his leg.  
  
"You did a numbing charm didn't you," she asked as Harry nodded. "I'm going to have to take if off alright." She waved her hands as she said the incantation as the previous spell was lifted. "What hurts," She asked.  
  
"Everything," he admitted, feeling as if he just broke every bone in his body. He felt something wrapping around his leg as he sat himself up. Nikki was wrapping something she seemed to pull out of the air. The pain in his leg lessened as she began to brace it with some pieces of wood. She continued on to his arm which got smashed against a rock when he fell.  
  
"It's not perfect but it'll hold you until we find a way to get back home" Nikki said as she stood up, also bandaged. "Hermione, can you help Harry around, I'm going to look for Ron; I'll signal when I find him," Hermione nodded as Nikki left for the beach and she helped Harry up to his feet and handed him his wand. Harry saw a pile of dirt on the ground and what seemed to have been several pieces of limbs; all the components that have created the evil force. They began to walk down below, Harry hobbling on his good leg, as they saw an uncanny resemblance to the Northern Lights in the sky.  
  
"She found him," Hermione said as the proceeded to follow the lights to the lower part of the beach. They found them sitting in the sand as Nikki was wrapping Ron's ankle with him propped up against the cliff. Hermione helped Harry down to the ground so he could sit and get some pressure off his leg.  
  
"Pay attention Ron, or else you're going to slip out of it again," Nikki said as she continued to bandage his ankle. "And then I don't know if you're okay and it scares me."  
  
"Why," he asked with a coy smile as Hermione sat down too, resting her injured wrist on her lap.  
  
"Because I," she said before she pause. She lifted her head and looked straight into Ron's eyes, "Because I love you."  
  
Harry felt his jaw drop at the same time as Hermione's and Ron's. Ron had a look of disbelief, yet happiness, on his face as he tried to talk. Nikki lowered her head as she finished mending Ron and flopped back on the sand as she looked at the starry sky.  
  
"I really can't stay," she said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"But baby its cold outside," Ron responded, obviously picking up on their song.  
  
"What happened to all the Death Eaters," Harry asked, just realizing how alone they were.  
  
"They left after the curse was set off, they thought that it was you who died," Hermione informed as Ron and Nikki continued to sing. "They must have realized that you didn't by now."  
  
"We did," said a deep voice from behind them. They all turned and saw a hooded figure wearing a Death Eaters mask over his face. A strong hand reached up and removed the mask to reveal their sullen face.  
  
"Congratulations," Snape smirked. "You've done as it was prophesized Mister Potter. Now, why don't we all go back to Hogwarts before Mister Wesley's mother has a panic attack."  
  
They all stood up as their Potion Master Picked up a stone and incarnated it into a Portkey; they all laid their hands on it, and were brought back to the school. Their feet hit the ground just outside the school's doors. They entered and walked in to the deserted school. Not even a ghost was to be seen floating around, although they heard talking coming through the heavy doors that blocked the entrance to the Great Hall. They pushed open the second set of doors and saw the whole school inside, House tables were gone and people were just sitting on the floor. Snape slipped into a group of nearby teachers, unnoticed to anyone, none of them seemed to have noticed that there was four new people with them. Harry felt the three push him slightly in the direction of the High Table where Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were sitting, looking worried. He walked awkwardly up to them, not wanting to us his bad leg too much, as they appeared to have halfhearted smiles on them. He reached the mahogany table and Dumbledore gestured for him to turn around.  
  
"Everybody," Harry spoke, a few people seemed to have heard him as they turned to their friends who didn't hear him. Soon everyone was whispering to each other to pay attention to the seventeen year old. "There will be no more suffering, for anyone. And to all of those who have lost someone close to them; I'm sorry. I know what its like. And... you can now walk the street, unafraid and with pride. There is no more reason to hind from those you don't know. The world has changed and so will Hogwarts. We can now connect with each other, in happiness and sadness for we all have something in common; we are here. And being here was the safest place you could ever be, but now everywhere is safe. What I'm trying to say is; Voldemort" a wave of shudders ran through the large room "Is a name you no longer have to fear. For it is pointless to be afraid of nothing. He is no more; tonight, Voldemort has died." A chain reaction of gasp could be heard. "He died and now, now is the time to spend time with your family; for you have been given a second chance. Go forth with you studies, the world is opened to anything. And above all, be happy – for the wizarding world is free and we are all safe."  
  
The room remained deadly quiet; nobody seemed to be breathing; until a third year stood up shaking. "Is he really gone Harry?" She asked as her voice echoed through out the room. Everybody's head swiveled back to Harry who nodded. The third year began to shake more as she began to cry. A spastic uproar of cheers and tears began as Dumbledore helped Harry back to the doors to meet up with his friends and brought them to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey didn't seem to be too surprised to see them already sitting on the beds; her face was glowing, obviously, she heard the announcement. She began to tend to them, praising the job that was already done to keep them in place. She placed some green substance on Harry's wounds before re- wrapping them. She came back after tending to the other three, who weren't as near as injured as him, with a sleeping draught. She gave each of them a goblet full with the potion to ensure them a dreamless sleep. Hermione drank hers first as Ron seemed to talking to Nikki about something. Harry downed the thick liquid as his head swam and he fell back on to his pillow.  
  
*  
  
"Do you want to come this summer," Nikki asked Harry and Hermione the next day. It was nearing lunch and it wouldn't be long before their visitors were allowed inside. "Everybody comes, it's always fun. Please come."  
  
"Sure, it'll get me out of Privet Drive," Harry smiled as Hermione nodded. Ron and Nikki cheered as they threw their arm in the air and Ginny came walking in.  
  
"They're coming to the barbeque" Nikki told Ginny who smiled. "They always have to come now, tradition for twenty years now."  
  
"How are you all" Ginny asked as she sat on the end of Ron's bed with Nikki, facing Harry who was sitting on Hermione's bed.  
  
"Fine, we're allowed to leave when ever we want, we just want to get our thoughts together first." Harry told her as she smiled.  
  
"What happened anyways... you know when He died," Ginny asked as she looked at Harry.  
  
Harry began to animatedly explain what happened the other night; the other three listened intently to him. The events flashed through his mind as he talked about them, as clear as if it was still happening. "And I grabbed the wand, I figured that I may as well try to kill him if it seems like I'm going to die anyways. And, I guess it worked. When Hermione helped my up I saw this pile, it had everything in it that made Voldemort for the second time around, and he's really gone." Harry finished. Nobody talked, Harry felt his stomach leap.  
  
"Would you like some supper," Madame Pomfrey asked as she walked out of her office. "You barely ate anything all day."  
  
"Its suppertime already," Ron exclaimed as he and Nikki stood up. "We should get you back; did they take the Portkey off those doors?"  
  
"Most likely" Nikki said as she waved goodbye to them. "Remember, the first day after school ends."  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said once the other two were gone. "I'm going to guess that you didn't hear this yet; Nikki told Ron last night that she loved him."  
  
"Get out," she gasped. "Shut up she did not, did she? Oh man this is BIG. They should not be left alone. We need to get a leash or something. Oh holy frig."  
  
Harry laughed as Ginny continued to have her panic attack; pacing the room.  
  
*  
  
"Where have you been?" Ginny snapped at Ron the next day as they sat under a tree by the water, revising for their exams.  
  
"Jamie Lil was over and time slipped away, I stayed over at Nikki's." He explained as he picked up a book lying on the ground.  
  
"How is she," Hermione asked.  
  
"She's fine; turns out that she was born an Anigamis. She just happened to be a wolf because of Remus; who should be here tomorrow with Lé Anna. And they heard about Voldemort, it's all over the papers and the news."  
  
"That's nice," Ginny said as she continued to eye her brother suspiciously. She never broke her gaze from him as he tried to read the book.  
  
"We didn't do anything Ginny," Ron stated with a stony face before they all went back to reading.  
  
"We really should have started revision earlier," Hermione commented. "I must have been crazy to have put this off for so long. N.E.W.T.S. are much too important to have waited so long."  
  
* "That wasn't too bad actually," Ron commented. "The fuss they make over it; I think that I did fairly well on my tests."  
  
"That's because everybody was in such a good mood. Even Snape was nice to the Gryffindor," Hermione noted as they got ready to board the train. McGonagall handed them each a letter before they boarded the train. They got comfortable in their usual compartment as they each opened their letters. Inside were their grades, a note that McGonagall wrote to them, their diplomas and a list of people that would like them to work for them. Harry read over his letter from McGonagall smiling broadly. Reading about how much of a pleasure it has been for her to see him grow; both mentally and physically. She remembered how small he seemed when he first came to Hogwarts; unsure of whom he was, malnutrition, a wiry little boy who never heard of what he had done when he was little; but now, he knew who he was – he was Harry Potter and carried the name well. He grew beyond his class mates in Defense and found his place in Quidditch before he was even allowed to. She knew that he would amount to great things.  
  
He looked at his marks smiled; he got a perfect score in Defense and between E and O in all his others. He checked to see who wanted his services and noted that the Ministry was on the list; just above Fred and George. Ron and Hermione had quite the list too; Fred and George both wanted them to work for them as well.  
  
"This is the last time we're ever going to be on this train," Hermione spoke as she looked out the window.  
  
"You're right," Ron said, realizing how much time has passed since they were first on the train, before the three of them were all friends. They began to recount all the things they've been through and as more people joined them inside the compartment, the more stories that were shared. Harry even found himself talking with a Slytherin for a few minutes; there were no more Houses so there was no more rivalry. People started to talk about their families like during their first feast together but this time there were more tears as they realized how many of them had been affected by Voldemort's power. The Slytherin was saying that her parents were Death Eaters and she was afraid of what they would say if she was in any other House. The train soon slowed down as they all parted their ways; bidding farewell and promising to keep in touch. Harry and Ron found Ginny and met up with the Weasleys as Hermione left with her parents. Saying that they would all meet up tomorrow at the barbeque, they left into the dark of the night for a good night sleep.  
  
* A/N: I love the speech that Harry made; I think that he was planning it for a while. Anyways, this is not the end of the story, the barbeque is next and JL will be in it and there will a rather important announcement in it too. I'll have it up when I have it up. 


	17. The Announcement

Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys walked up towards Nikki's house the next day, eager to attend the annual barbeque. Harry got sight of the yard; a large circular table was off to the side and inside a gazebo with half a dozen barbeques smoking as if cooked the food, a small group of people were standing around talking. Harry looked at the group and noticed Daemon, Remus, Lé Anna, Hermione's parents and another blond talking with Nikki and Hermione who left them as soon as they spotted the other group of visitors and made their way towards them.  
  
"Hey," Nikki greeted as she gave each of them a hug. "How are you?"  
  
"We're fine and hungry." Ron said as he gave Nikki a hug and his parents and older brothers went to talk with the other adults.  
  
"Who's the other blond," Harry asked, as he tried to get a good look at her.  
  
"That's Lisa, Lé Anna's older sister." Hermione beamed. "She used to work in Muggle Technology at the Ministry but she switch over to teaching and she's teaching over in Canada now. She's really brilliant"  
  
"Why hello there" a sweet voice chimed as they all looked down. A girl no older then four was looking up at them. She was wearing small white gloves, a tiara on her coffee colored hair, a large pink boa; a sequenced purse clutched in her hand and had on high heals that seemed much too big for her. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Jamie Lil; charmed I'm sure." She said as she extended her hand towards Harry.  
  
"Likewise" Harry said as he shook the small hand.  
  
"Did you hear," Jamie questioned the air as she opened the small purse and took out some play makeup. "I didn't believe it when I heard it but, it's true."  
  
"Really," Nikki asked in a false surprised voice. "I heard it wasn't true."  
  
"Me too," Ron said in the same voice.  
  
"But gracious you're misinformed. Your schooling must have been quite inadequate." She said as she swung her boa over her shoulder. "Cause its true."  
  
"Jamie L," Lé Anna called "Time to get ready for supper."  
  
"Alright," She said as she snapped her purse closed. "I hope we meet again," she said as she shook Harry's hand before she walked away; after a few steps she turned and waved calling "Toodles" before continuing towards the house.  
  
Ginny, Ron and Nikki began to snicker once the little girl was out of view. "She's so cute"  
  
"Do you guys have your thing," Nikki asked as Harry gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"What thing?" He asked looking around, not knowing what kind of thing they were talking about.  
  
"Oh, we forgot to tell him about the thing," Ginny gasped. "Every year we go around the circle saying what we did the past year"  
  
Harry's mind began to race, trying to think of something to say as they were called to the table. He sat himself down between Ron and Hermione at the table as the others took their places and the food got carried over. One by one the people started going around the table saying their milestone from the past year; Jamie claiming that she became a princess, still wearing the tiara. Hermione stood up, saying that she was Head Girl at Hogwarts, a feat that she was working towards since her first year. Harry stood up as a thought dawned on him; "I defeated Lord Voldemort."  
  
The people circling the table cheered, laughed and applauded him as he sat down, cueing Ron it was his turn. His friend stood up, appearing to be nervous as he took a deep breath.  
  
"This year, just last week actually, I ... I proposed to Nikki," he said as everyone gapped at him.  
  
"And I said yes," Nikki said from the other side of Ron. If their parents' mouths were opened before, it was nothing compared to how shocked they looked after Nikki spoke. They all seemed to be too stunned for words until Mrs. Wesley broke down into tears.  
  
"Oh Arthur," she wept. "All of our babies are grown up, Ginny's finishing school this year, the others all have jobs, and now Ron's engaged."  
  
"Mrs. Wesley," Nikki spoke up. "What about grandchildren?"  
  
The words reached Mrs. Wesley as a loving look on her face appeared. "Oh, Arthur can you imagine it. Grandchildren..."  
  
"Are you okay mom," Nikki asked her mother who didn't move yet.  
  
"I'm fine," she said blankly. "I'm just remembering when your father proposed to me, just after we finished school."  
  
"So you're okay with all of this," Nikki asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine," she assured them as a relieved look came across Ron and Nikki's faces. The two sat down in their seats, beaming with pride and shaking from nerves. Everybody began to dig into the food surrounding them as the mosquito netting surrounding the gazebo closed itself before any bugs came out.  
  
"So when are you going to have the wedding," Ginny asked as she unwrapped her potato.  
  
"We were hoping to in the summer, probably late August, just because it's our favorite time of the year. And we have so many memories from it. And we want the reception to be casual, with a relaxing kind of feel." Nikki explained as she continued to fill her plate.  
  
"Harry," Ron whispered as the girls continued to prod them about the wedding. "You're my best friend, and I just want to know if you'll be my best man at the wedding."  
  
Harry froze in his seat as he look at his friend's inquiring face before he felt himself smile. "Of course I will Ron" he told his friend as a broad grin broke out on the redhead's face.  
  
"So you two will be my bride's maids," Nikki asked as she looked at Hermione and Ginny who nodded much to Nikki's relief.  
  
"Is Raina going to be our Maid of Honor," Ginny asked before she went back to her food.  
  
"Yeah, we promised each other when we were five that we would be; I just have to let her know."  
  
"What about me," Jamie asked from behind her plate. Ron and Nikki laughed as the three year old looked between the two.  
  
"We didn't forget you Jamie Lil, don't worry." Ron comforted. "We want you to be the flower girl"  
  
"What does that mean," Jamie asked with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Ron looked shocked as he tried hopelessly to describe the task at hand before Nikki cut in. "You get to prance around in a dress throwing flower petals at people." Nikki explained blandly.  
  
"Alright," Jamie said excitedly as she went back to her vegetables.  
  
Everyone soon finished their food and headed back inside before the mosquitoes came out. Everyone went to their bedroom for a good night sleep as Harry, Ginny and Hermione went downstairs with the couple to disgust the wedding that would soon take place.  
  
* The three followed Nikki and Ron through the town below the next day; they were on their way to Nikki's friend's house and they came for support, Nikki was a nervous wreck. Nikki bit her lip as she looked away, trying to find something to distract herself from what she needed to do. Ron kissed Nikki on the cheek and told her everything would be fine. They walked up to a small bungalow with a light up Santa hanging off the roof by an electric plug. The five walked downstairs and in a the basement's living room where a girl with slightly wavy hair sat on a couch pouring herself into a piece of paper; glasses practically falling off her face. She looked up and smiled at the people who just came in to her small sanctuary as she made room on the couch.  
  
"You're working on the story," Nikki said brightly as she looked at what Raina had been working on. "Are you stuck again?"  
  
"Yeah," Raina said as she tucked a few strands of hair out of her face. "I have Val coming over to Angel's house to talk to her about something that happened on her date with Chun but I'm not sure what it could be...."  
  
"Well; you could have Valerie telling Angel that Chun proposed to her," the idea struck Raina as she began to write in silence for a few minutes before she popped her head back up.  
  
"What should her reaction be? You know, Angel's," Raina asked as she looked to her friend for guidance.  
  
"The same yours is when I tell you that me and Ron are engaged," Nikki told her friend who looked confused. She picked up Nikki's hand and looked at the engagement ring before her expression turned to disbelief. Raina continued to hold her friend's hand as no one talked.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Honey" Raina breathed before tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"And if Angel accepts the fact the Val is now a fiancée; Val would like it if Angel would be her Maid of Honor." The tears that Raina was holding back now fell freely as she hugged her friend tightly for a few minutes.  
  
"Ginny and Hermione are the bride's maids and Harry's my best man." Ron explained as he pointed to each of the friends on the couches. "And now we have you," Ron joked as he dove into a tight hug and pretended to cry as Raina began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Get off her Ron," Nikki said as she noticed her friend's distress. "If you're going to cheat on me you may as well wait until we're married."  
  
*  
  
A/N: How many really saw this coming, the next chapter is going to have a shock in it. And it's.... going to be revealed when I post it.  
  
Hmmm a house with a bungee jumping Santa even in the summer, I wonder whose house that could be, eh Poet.  
  
Poet – I'm glad you're loving it (ba dat dat dat daaa) Too many McDonald's commercials) I threw in a little some things for you. See you tomorrow at practice. (Seven grueling hours) 


	18. We do

Harry found himself sitting in silence as he read a rather large book on Aurors; his training was to start in September and he had nothing but time to kill until then. A month has gone by since Nikki and Ron announced their engagement and it has been nothing but laid back every since. Ron and Nikki sat down beforehand and got the major points down; who was going to be with them while they were getting married, who would officiate, where is would be; but they still had a lot of finer points and not so finer points to settle out in the next two weeks.  
  
"Well if it isn't Hermione," Ron mocked as he looked down at Harry, hidden behind his large book. "Come on, Dumbledore wants us for something."  
  
"What is it," Harry asked as he sat down the book on the table closet to him and walked towards the fireplace with the House of Black crest above it.  
  
"He didn't say, he said it was important though" Ron explained as he threw some Floo powder into the fire and waited for Harry on the other side.  
  
"You nervous," Harry asked as he tried to settle his stomach from the nauseating trip they just took.  
  
"Extremely, but I know it'll all be worth it. I know it's crazy and all, I mean I did just finish school, but I know its right. You know." Ron said as they reached the establishment they once called home. The hallways were deserted and their footsteps echoed as they walked towards the office where the gargoyle was already off to a side. They waited on the moving staircase and walked into the circular office where Nikki and Daemon already sat waiting. Harry and Ron sat beside them as Nikki continued to fight with Dumbledore.  
  
"I already said no," Nikki said asperity. "You already agreed to officiate; you don't need to get a present."  
  
"Boys, welcome," Dumbledore greeted as he ignored Nikki's protest. "I believe that you're all wondering what you're going here. I just wanted you all to help me pick out a wedding present for these two." He said as he gestured towards Nikki and Ron as Nikki sighed.  
  
"I already said that there's nothing we want from you. You already did enough for us, beside there's nothing we want." Nikki repeated as Ron agreed.  
  
"I see otherwise" Dumbledore smirked as he gestured behind them. They all turned and saw what appeared to be the Mirror of Erised; Nikki stood to get a better look at it as a pained look came across her face. Slowly an image faded into view that brought the same expression across the other's faces. Nikki stood in a simple white wedding dress with Sirius' arm linked with hers. Sirius' beaming face was a joyous as it always been. Nikki slowly walked up to the mirror as she gently laid her hand on it and Sirius griped it, fingers interlocking.  
  
"But you can't give us him, he's gone" Nikki said, trying to convince herself, as she began to pull her hand away from the hopeless wish as she gasped in horror. A hand was protruding out of it, locked in Nikki's hand. An arm soon followed along with a body as Sirius stepped out of the mirror. Nikki looked wide eyes as she laid her hand on the side of his smiling face.  
  
"Dad," she whispered to see if it was who they all thought it was. He solemnly nodded as Nikki broke into tears and buried her face in his chest. Harry looked around and saw Dumbledore smiling proudly, Ron looking as if he'd just seen a ghost and Daemon was near tears, much like how he felt. Sirius walked over and stopped in front of his wife;  
  
"Hello beautiful" he greeted as Daemon shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"How" she asked as her tears broke free. Everybody looked up at Dumbledore, wanting to know the same.  
  
"I'm sure you remember the screaming from behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries; the spirits were yelling for there were people there who were not supposed to be there. We've reunited everybody with their lost loved ones, including Miss Lovegood from Ravenclaw. She was rather ecstatic to be with her mother again. This was the last one we needed to reunite. I do believe that I should go ahead and explain this to the rest back at the House. You may all stay here until you're ready to leave." Dumbledore said as he left the five in his office.  
  
"I can't believe this; you always come back," Daemon whispered "First Azkaban, then hiding, and now this." Sirius pulled her up into a hug much like he did with Nikki as his wife cried into his shoulder for several minutes.  
  
"Now," Sirius said, his voice as full of life as it has always has been. "Dumbledore told me something rather interesting about Ron and Nikki, does anyone wish to fill me in."  
  
"We're engaged," Nikki said simply as she looked up to her estranged father.  
  
"Oh, I know that part; I just want to know his intentions." Sirius said as he sat on the desk in front of Ron and gave him a stern look.  
  
"To always be with the one I love and never let her go," Ron said seriously.  
  
"Good answer" He approved "How many more days until the wedding?"  
  
"About a week now" Nikki guessed. "Are you going to walk me down?"  
  
"I can't dream of anything I would rather do." Sirius smiled at his daughter. "Now you three go on ahead, I want to talk to Daemon about something." The three got up and headed back, Nikki and Ron going over the wedding with Harry as they were greeted at the door by Fred and George.  
  
"Is it true what Dumbledore said" They both asked. "You know he's somewhat off his rocker so we weren't sure if he was telling the truth but we humored him anyways."  
  
"My dads back" Nikki nodded as she was engulfed in a hug from the two twins. "I can't breath!" She yelled over the two's cheers of 'congratulations'. The five proceed into the kitchen where they confirmed the information once more to several sobs from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry, Nikki," Sirius called after they heard a door close. "Come here"  
  
Harry dumbly walked into the other room with Nikki behind him. He heard everyone walk in behind them; whispering in curiosity.  
  
"Nikki," Her mom breathed. "You're going to have a little brother."  
  
"You're not pregnant are you" Nikki asked with a look of utmost horror on her face.  
  
"No," Sirius said mockingly.  
  
"What does this have to do with me," Harry asked as he looked between the three.  
  
"You're the little brother," Sirius said as Harry looked at him skeptically. "Harry Potter, you have been legally signed over to your Godfather as you should have been long ago. You are now an honorary Black." He said as he gave Harry the legal papers. Harry began to look at the papers as his hands shook. "I know that I can't take the place of your father Harry and I don't intend to, I'm just doing what I promised him; that I'd look after you."  
  
Harry looked up at the man who seen things he could only have seen in his nightmares; loosing two friends to Voldemort, one changing over to the dark side, Azkaban, being dead and returning... He threw down the papers and hugged Sirius tightly; taking him by surprise.  
  
"No, but you're just as good."  
  
*  
  
"Where's Sirius at Mom" Harry smiled later that week as he walked downstairs. He became accustomed to having a real family rather easily and smiled whenever he said 'Mom' or 'Dad'.  
  
"He's spending time with Nikki before the wedding tomorrow; they missed quite a bit." Daemon explained as she sat a plate of eggs in front of him.  
  
"Are you excited," Harry asked her before he began to eat. "About the wedding"  
  
"Kind of, I'm really going to miss Nikki but I know that Ron will take good care of her." She said as he sat down with her breakfast. The two ate in silence for a few minutes before Harry piped up.  
  
"Why did you want to adopt me?" Harry asked. The question was running through his head ever since he moved in with them.  
  
"Because you're family. I was going to adopt you the next day but Sirius was taken away and he was Godfather and I wasn't your Godmother so they said that I couldn't." She explained. "I kept trying though but they said that I couldn't until they had proof that you were being mistreated. But now that Sirius is back and his name is clear; everything was fine."  
  
Harry smiled; feeling as close to her as he did with Misses Weasley; as they went back to their meal.  
  
*  
  
Harry heard a knock on his door as he opened his eyes to the still dark room. He mumbled a come in as he stole a glance at the clock, saying that it was still rather early.  
  
"Hi Harry," Nikki said as she slid inside his bedroom. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Nikki" He said as he made room on his bed so she could sit down by him. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm nervous Harry" She admitted as she sat by him.  
  
"Don't be, Ron's a great..."  
  
"I know he's great Harry" Nikki interrupted. "But that's not what I nervous about. Everything I ever did in life, I remember knowing what was going to happen but now I don't. There are a million things that could happen and I just don't know what to think..."  
  
"Don't," Harry told her as stern as he could manage for the time of night. "Don't think about what will happen. Just let it all happen tomorrow. It'll be fine, I promise, alright."  
  
Nikki nodded as she hugged Harry and left him to go back to sleep before the wedding tomorrow.  
  
* "Don't come in!" Nikki screamed through her door the next day at the church.  
  
"It's me Nick," Harry called through the door; he heard a click as she unlocked the door and allowed him inside. "Are you still nervous?" He asked as she mumbled a yes. "I have your shoes."  
  
"Thanks," She said as she came into view wearing a simple white wedding dress much like the one she was wearing in the mirror. "I feel like I'm about to throw up thought."  
  
"Don't, everything's going to be fine remember." He told her as she put on her shoes. She slowly looked up at him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thanks for being a brother" She whispered to him; the words hitting him harder then he thinks she realized. Sirius walked in as he replaced Harry and Harry went to take his place next to Ron up at the altar. Ron seemed as sick to his stomach but gave Harry an encouraging smile, trying to calm himself down.  
  
Raina, Hermione and Ginny strode down the aisle as the music began along with Jamie Lil. Harry saw Ron smile broadly as Sirius came into view with Nikki latched on to his arm. Sirius walked his daughter down the aisle as the waltz began; he half reluctantly gave his daughter away at the end of the walk as she took her place next to Ron.  
  
Dumbledore stood before them as he began with the sermon. Jamie continued to dance around everyone standing up until Remus sat her down between him and Lé Anna as Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"I knew you for as long as I could remember and I can't wait until I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Ron told Nikki as he finished his vows.  
  
"Ditto," Nikki said as she wiped away her tears. "I had my vows memorized but you made me too sad to remember them. All I remember is that I was saying how much I love you and couldn't wait to be with you for forever and just, doing everything. It was sweeter then what I just said though, trust me, that's just the basis of it. I'll remember it later. I'm sorry; I should have written them down" She apologized as everyone laughed.  
  
"The rings" Dumbledore requested as he faced Harry who began to search his pocket for them. He pulled out the box and handed it to this old Headmaster who handed a ring to each of them. "Repeat after me; I, Ronald Weasley,"  
  
"I, Ronald Weasley" Ron repeated as he looked a Nikki with her hand in his.  
  
"Do take you, Nikki Black,"  
  
"Do take you, Nikki Black,"  
  
"To be my lawfully wedded wife"  
  
"To be my lawfully wedded wife"  
  
"In sickness and in health until Death do us part,"  
  
"In sickness and in health until Death do us part,"  
  
"So with this ring, I thee wed"  
  
"So with this ring, I thee wed" Ron finished as he slipped the ring on her finger. Dumbledore proceeded to lead Nikki through the verse.  
  
"If anybody has a reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold their peace." Dumbledore commanded as he paused to see if there was any objections. "Very well then, Ron do you take Nikki to be your wife?"  
  
"I do," Ron told him as Nikki smiled.  
  
"Nikki, do you take Ron to be your husband?"  
  
"I do," Nikki nodded as Ron grinned broadly.  
  
"Then with all the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Dumbledore told Ron whose smile grew bigger. Ron leaned in towards Nikki and kiss her on the lips as the church clapped and cheered. Ron took a step down off the slightly raised front of the church and Nikki stopped him.  
  
"I can't run in heals" Nikki told him as he grinned.  
  
"Fine then," He told her as he picked her up in his arms and ran while carrying her as Raina and Ginny laughed.  
  
*  
  
"Harry what do you think you're doing all glamour up?" Hermione asked as she came out of the kitchen, no longer wearing her dress but a wrapped skirt and a crisp white shirt.  
  
"What are you talking about" Harry asked as he looked at the dress robe he wore at the wedding.  
  
"It's a casual reception. They're having a barbeque remember. Come here, I'll help you." She said as she led him up to his bedroom and began to search through his closet; eventually pulling out a dress shirt and pants. "Put these on." She said as she handed them to him and left him to change. He met up with her a few minutes later downstairs as she looked him over. She un-tucked his shirt; gave him his sandals; messed his hair up slightly and smiled.  
  
"Now you're looking good." Hermione smiled at Harry as Raina and Ginny came downstairs, wearing the same thing as Hermione just different colored skirts. The four went outside and were met with a hug from Jamie who was still in her dress but adorned it with play jewelry. The found the Weasleys and Blacks talking amongst themselves with Remus and Lé Anna and joined their conversation.  
  
"Who would have guessed back when they were small that they would have gotten married someday" Mr. Weasley sighed.  
  
"Nobody but the Twins," Daemon said. "They were saying that since they were eight and Ron and Nikki were best friends."  
  
"We believed it when they began to date" Fred said. "But me and George didn't want to keep bugging Ron about it; since we're no better off." He admitted as the group laughed.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledore called over the clusters of friends. "May I be the first to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Ron and Nikki Weasley" He christen as the two came out from the house to cheers. Ron wearing the same clothes as Harry and Nikki was in a white sundress and was still wearing her veil. The two made their way to their family as they were drawn in to a big hug.  
  
"Now I feel comfortable" Nikki said sarcastically as the hug closed in. "Whose hand is on my waist?"  
  
"Sorry," Bill apologized. "Charlie pushed me."  
  
"I did not" Charlie retorted.  
  
"Will you leave my wife alone you savages" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron, don't use that tone of voice with you brothers" Mrs. Weasley snapped.  
  
"I can feel the love in this circle" Sirius commented as the hug soon broke apart and everyone went to their spot at the table.  
  
"Shall I start the toast" Sirius asked as he stood up. "I knew you two since you were small and to me you still are small; that's just really my only memory of you. But when I saw the two of you reciting your vows up there, I knew that you both grew up. And I'm... I'm just so proud that you both found each other and stayed together." He finished as he ceremoniously raised his glass as the crowd applauded.  
  
*  
  
Harry watched as Ron led Nikki out on to the wooden dance floor, which was set up after the lunch, for their first dance. 'Baby it's Cold Outside' started to play as the two swayed to the music and quietly sang along. Harry looked to his side and saw Sirius staring longingly at them when he saw something run down his face.  
  
"Sirius are you crying" Harry asked as he looked surprised to being watched.  
  
"Well I," He stammered as he hurried to dry his face. "Give me a break Harry; my little girl's all grown up"  
  
"You'll as strong as a marshmallow" Daemon sighed as she hugged him and the song ended. Sirius left her as he began to dance with his daughter and Mrs. Weasley danced with Ron. When the dance was over, the parents pulled the two off the floor and aside as others filled the dance floor.  
  
"We just wanted to give you two our wedding present" Mr. Weasley explained. "It's from the four of us. Sirius picked it out."  
  
Ron held the box Daemon brought over to him as pretty much everybody watched. Ron pulled out a paper are he sat the box on the ground and Nikki peered over to see what the paper had on it.  
  
"You bought us a house" She breathed as she looked up at the four.  
  
"It's the one we past last night; in front of the beach with a small front yard and the picket fence." Sirius explained as Nikki lunged forward into a hug; soon to be joined with Ron.  
  
Harry stayed off to the side for most of the reception; it was nearing five and it was going to be over soon. He felt as if he was being watch, he slowly turned around and sure enough, he was.  
  
"What are you doing Raina," Harry asked precautious.  
  
"You better hurry up and ask her to dance. The last one's going to start in a minute." She said smoothly.  
  
"Ask who?"  
  
"You think that I haven't noticed? You've been staring at her the whole time, now march across that yard right now and ask her to dance." Raina commanded as she pointed towards Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," Harry asked a little shocked.  
  
"Duh, now go," She commanded once more as she shoved him towards her. Harry felt himself numbly walking towards her, feeling rather odd. But sure enough Hermione agreed to dance with him as he guided her out. He tried to mentally remember what he did at the Yule ball and ended up pulling it off quite well. The two followed the crowd to where Nikki and Ron stood, getting ready to throw the bouquet and guarder. Nikki was just about to throw her flowers when everybody heard what seemed to be 'The Baby Elephant Walk.' Nikki sheepishly set down her flowers as she picked up her cell phone.  
  
"Hello... No I can't work tonight Rob; I'm at a wedding reception.... Of course they'll notice if I'm gone! I'm the bride!" She yelled into the phone as everyone laughed. "I'll be there on Monday" She said curtly before hanging up. "Sorry about that" She apologized as she turned and tossed her bouquet that Jamie Lil caught. Harry was unsure if Jamie's excited ness of getting them was funnier or the look of worry on Remus' face. Ron slipped off Nikki's guarder from up her skirt as she shrieked, telling Ron that his hands were cold. He fling it out in to the crowd as Bill caught it. Ron and Nikki gave everybody a hug goodbye, inviting most of them to stop by their new house soon as they ran down the hill; together.  
  
A/N: Boy, this took a while eh? Sorry about the long wait, I'll have the next one up sometime. I'm a little down right now since the plays over. But it was great; I'll have the pictures up on one of my site soon.  
  
Girl who loves your stories – I'm glad you're enjoying my stories. Here's the next chapter for you. 


End file.
